Shinigami Love
by GublerRussia
Summary: Grell has had a rough life, okay let's be honest it's been terrible. Then he meets Undertaker and is to caught up with the mystery of him to even notice how bad things suck. And what the hell is Will and Undertaker fighting about anyway? And how is Ronald going to feel when he finds out about Grell's secret relationship? And did Finny really just call Grell mom?
1. Stupid Tim

**Howdy folks! So this is the new and better version of Shinigami Love. I'm making it more detailed, slower paced, less confusing, and hopefully it will have less spelling and grammar mistakes. And note that not all of this fits with the actual kuroshitsuji storyline. For example I make Grell and Ronald become reapers at the same time instead of Grell and Will. Because I am the writer and I can do that. Also, this is rated M because of swearing, violence, and sexual refrences. There are no actual sex scenes in this but you should still tread carefully.**

* * *

Grell walked down a dark alleyway as he tugged his coat closer to himself. It was still cold even though it was the end of winter. His new high heels made a sharp clicking sound on the coblestones that echoed around him. He liked that noise it was a noise that had always been with him and always would. It was something that wouldn't change, he didn't like change. Not anymore. He shook his head trying to clear it of morbid thoughts, there was no point thinking about the past anymore. He was doing well right now so he should just focus on the present. He liked keeping his sanity thank you very much.

"Ah!" Grell cried as he felt his right foot sink into the ground. He looked down and saw his foot was in a cold mud filled pot hole. He just stood and stared down at his shoe watching the mud slowly cover his foot. 'Just like my life, covered slowly by cold mud' he thought. He shook his head again trying to rid himself of his depression. 'Come on Grell stop doing that! You can't go into that depression again, look what happened last time.' Grell winced at the memory and cleared his mind not wanting to think about that time at all.

"You're terrible you know? I just bought these shoes." Grell said to the pothole. 'Great now I'm talking to potholes. I should just give up now.'

"Maybe you should step _out_ of the pothole." A raspy voice behind him said. Grell turned his head to see Undertaker standing a few feet away. How had he not heard him approaching? He pulled his foot out of the mud and turned to face Undertaker completely. He would have been embarrassed but he didn't even have the energy for _that_ anymore.

"Yeah I guess that was obvious huh?" Grell replied looking down at the ground with a sullen expression.'Come on act happy. If you pretend enough it actually starts to feel better. I'ts worked before it can work again. There's no reason to get like this again just because of that young girl I had to reap. None at all.'

"Are you okay?" Undertaker asked with concern seeing Grell's down trodden look. Grell snapped his head up and put on a large smile.

"Yes I'm fine. I just really liked these shoes and now the're ruined."

"I could fix em up for you at me shop. I get rather lonely it would be nice to 'ave you over." Grell was suppossed to be heading back to the library now but he didn't really want to. Being there would probably just upset him more, it wasn't like the place was filled with good memories or anything.

"Sure. That sounds good, it beats paperwork." Undertaker chuckled and walked up to Grell's side.

"Isn't that the truth. Shall we go?" Undertaker stuck his arm out for Grell to take. No one had done that for Grell in a long time, treat him like a lady that is. He smiled for real this time and took Undertaker's arm. Before they could go on their way a large cloud of gray smoke popped up in front of them indicating a reaper had just teleported there. For a second Grell worried it was Will but then he remembered Will's transportation cloud was brown. A large tan man in a black suit stepped out of the cloud and walked up to Grell with an angered look.

"With another guy little red riding hood? Why am I not surprised?" He snarled as he reached out and shoved Grell into a dwindling snow bank. Grell hissed at the sudden cold but quickly scrambled to his feet. He was not about to take that shit, especially from this moron.

"How dare you shove a lady!" Undertaker cried. He quickly placed a round house kick to the man's face who fell to the ground in agony.

"Fuck!" The man cried clutching his nose which now gushed blood.

"Nice kick." Grell said to Undertaker as he removed himself from the icy fluff. "And you called me a lady that'll get you extra brownie points." Grell said with a wink. Undertaker chuckled and poked the man in the side with the tip of his boot.

"Who is this ass hole?"

"Thats Tim. He used to date Ronald but he was to controlling. Not to mention stupid."

"What did you say?" Tim demanded from the ground. He went to get up but Undertaker kicked him hard in the stomach. Tim gasped and fell back to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Anyway Ronald dumped him but he thinks it's because Ronald wanted to date me. Which is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Me and Ronald are just friends. Always have been always will be."

"I see. Well we should get going." Undertaker replied once again sticking his arm out. Grell smiled and stepped over Tim who was moaning in pain. He took Undertaker's arm and they headed to his shop not even glancing back at the pained moron rolling in the snow and mud.

* * *

"This tea is very sweet." Grell said in suprise looking down at the beaker.

"Do you not like it?" Undertaker asked as he searched through a cupboard for a rag.

"No it's perfect. You just don't strike me as someone who likes sweets."

"Well you get to like sweet things when... well nevermind. Look I found one." Undertaker waved a rag around and Grell looked at him curiously. Why'd he change topic like that? "So lets see that foot." Undertaker said walking over to Grell. Grell blushed realizing Undertaker was going to wash the shoe while he still wore it.

"My, my I feel like a princess." Grell said as Undertaker knelt down and held Grell's foot in his lap. Undertaker chuckled and began wiping the mud off.

"Making a lady feel like a princess is my specialty. Though you seem more of a majestic queen to me." Grell blushed harder and watched Undertaker dip the rag in a bowl of warm water he'd brought in earlier. Grell noticed how gentle Undertaker was which was a bit suprising. You wouldn't expect this man to be so kind. Grell wondered if Undertaker used to be a ladies man. Surely he wasn't one now, he was far to crazy and creepy to capture a womens intrest.

"So... how has your life been?" Grell asked the top of Undertaker's head. He wasn't sure what to talk about he was feeling a bit flustered.

"What an interesting question. I guess it depends what part of my life you're talking about." Undertaker ringed out the rag and began scrubbing at a mud stain.

"Then... hows your life right now?"

"Well I'm here with you so pretty good." The scarred man said with a smile. Grell looked down at him in surprise.

"Are you flirting with me?" He already knew the man was but he wanted to hear the Undertaker say it. No one had flirted with him in a long time and he missed it.

"I believe I am. But it's only natural when I'm with someone as beautiful as yourself. And besides if I'm going to flirt with any one it might as well be with the master."

"You're right. I am the master." Grell said with a grin. Undertaker chuckled and placed the rag into the bowl.

"Sorry but I couldn't get the brown color out of the sparkly cloth bits."

"Thats alright at least you tried. Most people wouldn't have helped me at all anyways."

"I don't see why not." Undertaker replied. He picked up the bowl and placed it on a nearby coffin. "May I sit with you my lady?"

"Of course. After all it is your coffin." Grell said scooting over to make room. Undertaker sat beside him and folded his hands in his lap.

"So... what are we talking about?"

"Hmmm... how about coffins. It seems fitting to talk about doesn't it?"

"Certainly. But I talk about coffins all the time. I finally have a guest and a very lovely one at that so we should talk about something you want to talk about."

"Normally I talk about men... how about shoes? I like shoes."

"Then shoes it is! Speaking of shoes I saw a pair of red ones at the shop down the street the other day."

"Oooh~"

* * *

Grell and Undertaker talked for a long time. And not just about shoes ethier, they talked about all sorts of things. Turns out they both had a love of boots, liked the same desserts, enjoyed piano music, and both had a crazed blood lust. And they both liked pretty dresses... which seems pretty normal for Grell but a bit strange for Undertaker. And of course there was all sorts of flirting going on. They had even played footsy at one point.

"Well we've been talking for awhile 'aven't we. The moon is already up, isn't it so beautiful?" Undertaker said looking out the widow at the full moon dreamily. The way he said that was almost... sad.

"I guess the time just flies. I haven't had this fun in awhile you know." Grell said truthfully.

"Me ethier. I 'aven't had a friend in some time now."

"Me ethier. Well I do have Ronald... but it's nice to have more than one friend. Normal people have more than one friend don't they?"

"I couldn't tell you. I've never been normal." Grell laughed and nodded his head.

"Me ethier I suppose. Oh my gosh!" Grell suddenly cried.

"What?"

"It's late. It's very late I have to get back to the library." Grell could normally get away with getting back late but not today. Grell had been in a secret relationship with Will for awhile and they had a "date". If he wasn't on time Will would get very angry and he'd probably get suspended. It wasn't a good relationship at all but it was better than being alone. Loneliness hurt far worse than Will's harsh words and lack of love.

"Afraid Will will suspend you eh?" Grell nodded. While Will was sexy when he was angry he was also dangerous. Grell could get in serious trouble, he might even get his scythe taken away. He was _not_ dealing with that again.

"I really need to go." Grell replied jumping up from the coffin. Last time he'd missed their "date" he had to work on only paper work for two months. And Will didn't have sex with him the whole time. And Grell needed sex, litterly needed. His body was so used to it, by no fault of his own by the way, that he got physically ill when he didn't have sex. It was something he was pretty ashamed of but something he had to live with. He needed sex to be healthy and that was that.

"I can go with you. I'm sure Will won't punish you if I talk to him."

"Thank you so much. How should I ever repay you?" Grell batted his eyelashes and cocked his hips at an alluring angle. Flirting was second nature to him he couldn't help it. Now you see, Grell expected Undertaker to want a kiss. In fact he kind of wanted to know how kissing him would feel. But what Undertaker asked him for utterly baffled him.

"You could repay me with a joke. Yes a very good joke would be lovely I think."

Grell sat in thought for a long time. A good joke. If only Ronald were here! Ronald! Yes, think about Ronald. What had he said lately that was funny? Well he had been walking with Grell on some farmland the other day and come up with a hilarious song but... He blanched at the thought of singing it for Undertaker. It was really dirty. Or at least it suggested dirtiness. Well he didn't have anything else so he would just suck it up and sing.

"I'm waiting my dear."

"Alright, I have a funny song. Please keep in mind I didn't write it though." He didn't very well want Undertaker to think he was a pervert or something. Though he kind of was, or at least acted like one at times. He cleared his throat daintly and began to sing. Undertaker was suprised to find how feminine and beautiful his voice was. It wasn't anything like his speaking voice not to say that was manly or anything.

"There was an old farmer who sat on a rock

stroking his whiskers and shaking his..." Grell paused for a second and Undertakers face froze in shock. Was he was going to say cock?! But Grell quickly went on and said something totally diffrent.

"his fist at the neighbors..." Undertaker giggled and for the rest of the song he had to clamp his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't laugh and ruin it.

"who sat on their ricks

teaching their children to play with their-

kite strings and marbles in the old days of yor-

along came a lady that looked like a-

decent young lady who walked like a duck-

she said she discovered a new way to-

bring up the children to sew and to knit-

the boys in the stables shoveling up-

contents of stables left after the hunt-

the cart man was feeling a nice piece of-

straw from the stables cleaning the walls-

along came a dair maid to play with his-

dog in the dairy were he didn't belong

if you think this is dirty **your fucking well wrong!**" At this point Undertaker couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. That was one if the funniest things he had ever heard! Grell laughed too, encourged by Undertaker's reaction.

"Who in the world came up with that?" Undertaker asked breathlessly wiping at his eyes.

"Ronald."

"Ah the affection of Tim. I think I'd very much like to meet this man. But as I promised I will go to the library with you." Undertaker stuck his hand out. "We might as well teleport together."

"O-of course." Grell took Undertaker's hand and felt a comfortable warmth spread through his body. 'What the hell was that? It almost felt familiar...' Grell didn't have much time to ponder his question though. Soon the world was spinning around them. Within seconds they had arrived at the library. Their sudden appearance must have been something to behold, wispy black and red smoke intertwining around them and not to mention the shinigami legend Undertaker himself. A couple of reapers looked over and peeked from behind bookshelves. Apparently the transportation had made a loud noise too because some people looked up with startled expressions. Sometimes if someone was really angry or happy their transportation would make a small crack or pop but he had never heard one loud enough to startle anyone. Strange...

"Wow! That was so cool! Holy crap is that Undertaker! Way to go Grell! A shinigami legend!" Grell and Undertaker looked in the direction of the loud voice to find one over excited Ronald.

"Oh Ronnie! You'll never believe what Ti-" Grell paused mid sentance when he noticed Ronald was staring at his hand with a raised eyebrow and a silly grin. He looked down and realized he was still holding Undertaker's hand. His cheeks turned pink and he pulled his hand away. Luckily Undertaker didn't seem to notice. He didn't want to offend him or anything.

"So this is Ronald. I'll have to talk to you next time I visit." Ronald looked suprised that Undertaker knew him.

"I thought you didn't visit." A steely voice behind Grell and Undertaker said. The two turned around to see Will who looked very unhappy at the moment.

"Ello Will. It's been awhile."

"It's been more than awhile. I suggest you leave."

"I was just bringing Grell back. Tim pushed him into a snow bank so I invited him over for awhile. Guess we lost track of time. But I think you might want to demote Tim he's a nasty one, why would you even let him become a reaper?"

"Well I didn't have much choice did I? I had to come up with a lot of reapers in a very short time."

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help but there was no way I could stay here." Undertaker sounded earnest and his voice was very serious. Grell wondered what they were talking about.

"I stayed." Will replied in a haughty tone.

"I know. I admire you for it I do. But you know what happened to me... there was no way I could handle it. It's not as hard now because of all the time thats passed but before..."

"So I handled it all for you. But I'm over being angry now, I just want to know why?"

"Why what?" Undertaker said raising and eyebrow. 'What is he talking about?'

"After all these years you're here. Why now? Because of Grell?"

"Yes. I didn't want him to get punished for nothing." Will's arua became visibly darker and most other reapers made themselves scarce. A few brave curious ones stayed behind to see what would happen.

"You came back here for him! What about me huh? You barely know him!" Grell and Ronald jumped as Will began to yell. He didn't raise hs voice often so the two were pretty startled.

"Will-"

"You're not the only one who lost what was dear to them you know! Other people mattered to! Like me and Rob, it wasn't just those two girls! They couldn't possibly matter that much. They-" Suddenly Undertaker lunged at Will and grabbed the lapels of his suit roughly.

" 'OW DARE YOU SAY THEY DON'T MATTER?! IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" All the reapers in the room stared at the two in shock. The only one that didn't seem frightend of Undertaker was Wll. He looked at Undertaker with a defiant eyes as if to say you wouldn't dare. Undertaker let go of Will and took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry I... Will you can't say things like that. I lost so much you know-"

"Well if you hadn't broken rules your loss wouldn't have been so bad would it?"

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! WE'RE SUPPOSSED TO BE FRIENDS!" Undertaker looked absolutely furious and disgusted. Grell cringed at the intense look on his face.

"CLEARLY THAT HASN'T WORKED OUT! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"I can't deal with this." Undertaker whispered putting a hand to his forehead. "Grell your welcome at the shop if you ever need someone to talk to okay?" He said facing the red head.

"T-thanks." Grell replied not understanding what was happening.

"I could use a friend like you. Apparently you are the only one I have now." He gave Grell a sad smile and transported with a loud crack. Will just stood staring at the spot were Undertaker used to be with a strangely blank expression. Grell decided now would be a good time to sneak off to his room. Ronald followed him up the stairs and down the hall to the rooms.

"What was all that about?" Ronald asked curiously.

"I don't know. It sounded pretty serious though."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. We can try to piece it together then." Ronald said as they neared his room.

"Alright. Night." Grell said as his friend disapeared into his room. He walked to the end of the hall to his own room and headed straight to his bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was. Date with Will or not he needed some sleep. Plus Grell figured after all that the date was off any way. He slipped off his ruined shoes but didn't bother with his clothes. He was to tired.

"Ahhh, how I love you my beautiful bed." Grell said in bliss. He had the softest warmest bed in the world. It had tons of fluffy pillows and blankets which were all red of course. He snuggled in happily and was almost asleep when he felt an itch in his throat.

"Dammit." He growled as he threw the covers off. He couldn't sleep when he was thirsty no matter how much he wanted to. His sink was broken to so he'd have to go to the kitchen to get a drink. He groaned as he headed out into the hall . In every hallway where there were rooms there was a kitchen and bathroom in case reapers appliances broke. Grell dragged his bare feet against the tile rubbing his eyes. He yawned as he walked in and filled a glass at the sink. He drank the whole glass in one gulp and then headed back to his room to get some sleep.

There was a problem though, when Grell got in the hall a door to his right flung open. Someone wrapped their strong arm around his waist and pulled him into the room covering his mouth so he couldn't yell.

* * *

**See, more details make a better story. And I made Grell a bit more angsty he was way to cheery in my other one. And cheery just won't work for this story, it is angsty. Also the song is real. It's called the Asumption song by Bob Sagget who I don't even like but the song is pretty funny so I used it.**


	2. Cookies and Booze

Grell cried out but it was muffled by the hand around his mouth. The man who had grabbed him kicked the door shut and turned Grell around to face him roughly as they let go of his mouth.

"Will!"

"Shh, do you want some one to hear?" Grell looked at his boss in surprise. He was so angry just minutes ago but he seemed calm now. "You are in so much trouble. Not only were you late but you didn't even go to my room for our date."

"I thought you wouldn't want me here after that argument with Under-"

"Don't talk about him!" Will yelled. He closed his eyes and took a few breathes to calm himself before he spoke again. "I won't punish you if you can make it up to me. How does that sound? I need to work off some frustration."

"What?" Grell didn't understand what Will meant. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You mean sex!"

"Well duh."

"But... I'm really tired."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be demoted."

"No!" Will smiled truimphantly and moved aside so Grell could get into the bedroom. "But Will, what if I fall asleep?"

"You'll just have to keep busy then won't you." Grell had to admit the hungry angry look in Will's eyes was kind of hot. And it wasn't like sex with Will was bad it was just... there was no feelings involved. Grell hungered for love and passion but Will just didn't give him that. Bu he didn't want to be demoted or get sick. And most of all he didn't want the loneliness. He never wanted to be lonely again... it had been to much before. And the desperation caused by it had led to some truly horrible things for him.

"Okay." Grell said taking Will's hand and leading him to the bed.

* * *

Grell woke up groggily and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he didn't know where he was but then it all came rushing back.

"Will?" Grell looked around and saw the man was gone. He wasn't suprised, once Will had satisfied himself he was done with Grell. He just left or went to sleep. And usaully he didn't talk to Grell at all the next day. Grell sighed as he threw the white sheets off himself and got dressed. He saw a note on the bedside table from Will and picked it up in surprise. Will never left him notes.

Grell,

You will not be punished as you did exactally as I asked of you. For once. You may have the rest of the day off since you'll probably sleep the whole moring anyway. You had better report for work on time tomorrow.

Grell huffed and ripped the note in two. Even in the note Will was rude to him. Well whatever there were things in this world that hurt far worse than Will did. Grell wasn't going to let the man get to him. He stuffed the note in the trash can and headed back to his room for a shower. Will had forbid him from bathing in his room.

* * *

"Mmmm." Grell moaned as the warm water hit his skin. It felt really good. He washed up quickly and then sat on the tub floor to think. He wanted to know what was up with Undertaker and Will but he couldn't make any sense if it. It almost sounded like Will and Undertaker had been together at one point but Grell couldn't really see that being true. And who was Rob? Plus those girls Will had mentioned? It was all just so confusing. Maybe he'd ask Undertaker about it later.

Grell switched the water off and pulled on some clean clothes. He needed some cheering up so he decided to go visit his favorite place. He teleported to a field on the outskirts of London hoping no humans would see him. Luckily for him no one was there. Grell walked down the dirt road until he got to a familiar forest.

"It's good to see you again." He said to the trees. He walked down the small path in the woods and smiled. It had been awhile since he'd been there. He cleared his head of all thoughts and just looked at the nature around him. He saw a large willow tree up ahead and he smiled looking up in it's drooping branches. An old treehouse was there. It was all broken up now and had moss all over it but it was a comforting sight.

"Careful it looks dangerous!"

"Come on don't be a baby." Grell followed the young voices and saw two young boys behind the tree. One was trying to climb the tree but the other stood a few steps back.

"Hello boys. Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked. The two looked at him surprised to see someone there.

"Who are you?" The tree climber asked sliding down the trunk back to the ground.

"I... used to go to your school. I'm just coming back to visit." Grell replied. He hadn't actually gone to the school but he had been there a lot so it didn't make much of a diffrence.

"Liar. It's a school for boys and you're a girl." Grell giggled at the two.

"I wish. But you should head back I'm sure the teachers are worried." The tree climber looked like he was going to protest but the other boy tugged on his arm.

"She's right lets go." The tree climber stared at Grell suspiciously but let his friend lead him down the path back to school. Grell watched them go and then followed their steps down the path. After awhile he heard waves and smelt salt, the ocean. That meant he was close. After a few more steps he was out of the woods and back in the daylight. He squinted at the sudden brightness, the forest was very dense and dark.

"Hello again." Grell said warmly as he got used to the light and saw the Oak Hill School for boys. It was named after the hill it stood upon which was enormous and covered in clover. The school looked like a great stone castle on top the hill with sunshine beaming over it. Grell smiled even though he wasn't exactly happy. He clutched the ribbon around his neck and looked at the sea to his right. Being here made him feel a bit sadder than he thought it would. Grell sighed and turned back the way he came, this wasn't helping. He longed to go back in that school so badly but he couldn't George had banned him and Will wouldn't do anything about it. He didn't care why Grell wasn't allowed here anymore, he didn't really care about Grell at all.

"Stop thinking about him." Grell chided himself as thoughts of George filled his head. He shuddered and tryed to think about anyone else. It didn't matter though, everyone else there was to think about was gone and he'd never get to see them again so those memories hurt just as bad. Grell decided to focus on the forest, the plants the animals anything that wasn't painful. He noticed a yellow dandelion and suddenly brightened. He knew who could make him feel better.

* * *

Finny gazed outside the manor and smiled. It was the beginning of spring, his favorite season. The snow was already melting and only a couple of slush piles remained now. Sebastian hadn't given him any chores today because he said he was utterly useless and there was to much slush anyways. So Finny was free to do whatever he wanted.

"Watcha doin?" Bard asked the young teen.

"I'm gonna play outside! Wanna come?"

"Nah. I'm going to town to pick up someone hot. I haven't gotten laid since I started here, it does things to a man." Finny blushed at Bards answer and quickly scampered outside. He began running to his favorite tree. It had plenty of good branches to climb and beautiful flowers grew on it in the summer. As Finny bolted towards to tree he slipped on some half melted ice and tumbled down the hill near the back gate. He giggled madly as he rolled down the hill at top speed. Once he got at the bottom he splayed his legs out in front of him so he was in a sitting position. A very succsefull way of stopping ones self from rolling around in a crazy fashion. He grasped the bars of the gates that were in front of him and tryed to catch his breath.

"What a wipe out. Mind if I join?" A voice above him said.

"Grell!" Finny cried looking up. He jumped up and quickly opened the gate. He hugged Grell gently minding his strenghth. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too. Will has been working me like a dog."

"It's okay. We can play together today!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Roll down the hill with me!" Finny grabbed Grell's hand and they hurried up the hill together. The rolled down the hill over and over again for about a half hour before they got tired. Then they layed in the soggy grass to watch the clouds. That was actually how they had met. Grell had been feeling very lonely one day so he went to bother Sebastian. Instead he found Finny who was looking at the sky and laughing. He claimed one cloud looked like Sebastian in a tutu. Ever since then they had been seeing each other.

"That one looks like a fish!" Grell nodded looking at the cloud Finny pointed to. He was actually very happy at the moment, Finny was the one thing in his life that made up for what he'd lost. Unfortunately it was against shinigami rules to be involved with humans (he'd learned that the hard way) so they had to keep there relationship a secret.

"Look it's like the coffin makers hat."

"You mean Undertaker? Yeah I guess it does look like his... Oh!"

"What?"

"I was going to visit him today. I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Ooh, are you two dating," Finny said with a giggle.

"NO! I'm with Will remember?"

"Oh, yeah... well I don't know Undertaker that well but I think you'd be better off dating him. He seems a lot more interesting." Grell burst into laughter at this and dragged Finny into a big hug.

"Oh you are so cute! By the way are you still seeing that Billy kid from down the street?"

"No. I smacked him." Finny declared proudly. Grell was slightly taken aback by this.

"Really? Why- nevermind just tell me tomorrow. I have to get going."

"You'll come tomorow?"

"Yep. I haven't seen you in awhile. I miss you." He ruffled Finny's hair affectionately. He let go of Finny and got ready to transport. He liked walking and all but by the time he got to Undertaker's it would be dark. As he began transporting he heard Finny faintly in the backround.

"Bye mom!" Wait did he just say mom? Well it was to late to ask now he was already in the shop. It was rude to just teleport in the middle of the shop he knew but he hadn't really been paying attention due to the whole mom thing. Undertaker looked up from defacing a coffin when he saw a swirl of red smoke out of the corner of his eye. Grell's mouth dropped slightly in suprise when he saw Undertaker and the state of his shop. His long black nails were currently dugg into the wood of a coffin and there were several deep scratches already in it like he'd been scraping the surface of it. The room was a mess with coffins tipped on there sides and papers strewn about. A couple of jars were smashed and one shelf was cut clean in half, splinters of wood sticking up out of the edges.

"What happened?"

"Ello Grell. I just... need to burn off some frustration."

"What in the world could have you this frustrated?"

"Will. You should probably come back another time I'm not feeling so well."

"Alright. I actually wanted to ask you some questions... if thats okay?" Grell was getting the feeling that whatever was going on was deeply personal.

"Of course just come back tomorow whenever you can. I'll be here all day."

"Okay I'll see you then." Grell smiled hoping to make Undertaker feel at least a little better. Undertaker smiled back slightly as Grell transported back to the library. He swayed and grabbed his head as bookshelves appeared all around him. He needed to stop teleporting so much. Reapers got themselves very sick that way thats why they usally didn't teleport. Unless they had to get to the library of course, it's the only way you could get there.

"Woah what happened to you?" Grell turned around and saw Ronald who was observing him with a wrinkled nose.

"Wha-" Grell looked down at himself and saw that his clothes were muddy and wet from the melted snow. Bits of grass clung to him and he assumed his hair wasn't much better.

"Nevermind you and I have to have a chat." Ronald grabbed Grell's arm leading him to his room. "Whats going on with you and Undertaker?" Ronald asked closing his room door behind them.

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"You were holding hands!"

"So."

"Well why'd he come here with you?"

"To explain to Will how _your_ ex boyfreind tried to attack me."

"What do you think I control him or something? Anyway do you know why Will and him keep fighting?"

"No bu- wait. What do you mean keep?"

"You didn't hear them fighting again today? People from the cafeteria said they heard them!" Grell frowned. Well now he knew why Undertaker was attacking his shop.

"I wasn't here. What were they arguing about?"

"I can't quite remember. Something about Rob and Rose. And a whole lot of "how could you's" and "why did you do this" kind of stuff. Oh, and something about murders.I was just walking back to my room when Undertaker popped out of no where and headed to Will's office. I think he went to apoligize or something."

"Anything else?"

"Well when they started screaming I decided to peek in the room and they were both crying."

"Wow whatever they're fighting about must be pretty serious."

"I know. Oh and Undertaker called Will a Polly."

"What?" Grell asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah I don't know ethier. But I'm sure they'll work things out. So you going to the party tonight?"

"What party?"

"It's Meg's birthday so we're partying at a mansion out in the country. The old bat who owned it died yesterday so it's free game."

"I don't know if I'm in the mood..."

"Come on! You look stressed you could use it." Grell frowned and looked down at the ground. He was always stressed but normally he was good at pretending he wasn't. Maybe Will was getting to him? More likely it was the fact that Ronald liked Will. He'd told Grell a couple of months ago and he'd felt guilty ever since. He just couldn't bring himself to tell his friend that he was sleeping with Will.

"You're going okay? Now go get ready I'll be in your room in a sec." Grell sighed and got up from Ronald's bed. There was no point in resisting. He headed to his room and changed out of his soggy clothes. He opened his wardrobe and took out his new dress.

It was very short which was rare for that time period. Legs were considered to be vulgar but of course Grell didn't care. In fact the dress used to be long but Grell cut it so it ended mid thigh. Of course it was red and there was a large v cut on the front. The v was filled with layers of black lace and the straps were off the shoulder. The skirt was made up of three thick layers of red ruffles. Grell looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked good!

"I can't forget you now can I?" Grell said as he grabbed the ribbon he usually wore around his neck. He wrapped it around his wrist like a braclet and nodded in approval. It was very important to him and it also looked great with everything he owned.

"Darn you filthy things." Grell said looking at his shoes. They would bring down the whole look! Thats when Grell noticed the box on his bed. There was a note attached written in an unknown cursive scrawl. The writing reminded him eerily of spiderwebs. The note read:

Dear Grell,

I was on my way to talk to Will but first I stopped in my old room and I found this box. It was a present I had ordered a long time ago for someone but they didn't quit fit. I think they would look just lovely on you try them on.

~Undertaker

Grell blushed slightly and opened the box. Inside were knee length red leather boots that had black buttons running up the sides of them and a very tall heel. Grell put them on and observed himself in the mirror. He looked hot! Just then Ronald tapped on the door and walked in.

"Looks like somebody is trying to get layed." Grell said upon seeing his freind. He was wearing one of his button up white workshirts but all of the buttons were undone except two above his belly button so you could see his well toned chest and stomach. His sleeves were rolled up and he wore tight fitting slacks that hugged his legs just right. He had his tongue, belly, and ear studs in as well and his hair was a bit messy giving him a sexy casual look.

"Looks who's talking! Geez Grell! If you weren't my friend I'd totally want to bang you."

"Thanks?" Ronald laughed and sat on the bed.

"Where did you ever find a dress like that?"

"I have my sources." Grell said mischievously as he sat down at his vanity to apply his make up. As soon as he finished they teleported to the mansion. They hung around and chatted for a bit but then the alcohol came out. Soon Ronald was dancing like a stripper on the dining room table were a group of men and woman alike were crowded. One guy even threw some money at him! In another room a group was playing spin the bottle and Grell got dared to french Harry. Sadly the dare had been given by Harry.

Grell was actually having a lot of fun. He got hammered and danced with some guys who mostly thought he was a women. At one point Grell made out with a stranger in the kitchen sink. In the middle of the make out session Grell climbed out claiming he was starving. He headed to the snack table and glanced out the window as he grabbed a cookie. He could see Undertaker's shop from here! Now he felt kind of bad. Here he was having so much fun and Undertaker was all alone in that creepy shop.

"Ronald I'm going over to Undertaker's." Grell yelled to his friend behind him. Ronald pulled away from the guy he was plastered to and winked at Grell.

"Have fun. Ooh! Careful that's sensitive." Ronald said giggling as the man pinched his ass. Grell grabbed a bottle of wine and some cookies from the table and staggered outside.

Undertaker sat staring at his favorite picture sadly when he heard a knock at the door. He slipped the photo back in its holder that hung on a chain off his waist and got up. He walked to the front of the shop and opened the door to find Grell wearing a _ very _revealing outfit. He gulped at the site. Were those the boots he had left him? And were those cookies and a bottle of wine clutched in his arms? And did he seriously just get a boner right now? Grell was feeling very flirtatious at the moment. Probably because he was so drunk. He stood with his back against the door frame and his leg was stretched out in front of him. The other leg was beant so it was against the door frame like his back and he lowered his eyelids a bit to make his eyelashes look even bigger.

"Undertaker darling! It's meee~!"

"I can see that." Grell giggled and made to walk in but stumbled and fell against Undertaker's chest.

"Oh no! I almost dropped your presents," he pouted.

"Presents?" Undertaker was a bit flustered at this point and was blushing madly at the fact that he was now clutching Grell to his chest. And in in outfit like that... oh god.

"Yes. I was at a party and I brought you cookies and booze. " Undertaker laughed at that one. It just sounded so funny! Especially the way he said it so innocently, looking up at him with big soft eyes. "Well if you're just going to laugh I'll go back to the party." He pushed off Undertaker with his elbows and began to leave but he slipped and Undertaker caught him by grabing his hips.

"Woah there. I don't think your going anywhere my dear. You're drunk." Undertaker said trying to think about anything other than the slender hips he was clutching.

"No I'm not! Your floor is moving!" Now of course Undertaker laughed at that and of course Grell got mad. "Fine, I'll be leaving." He huffed.

"Oh, no you won't," Undertaker replied as he picked up Grell bridal style. Grell gasped and almost dropped the goodies he had brought with him. Undertaker carried him to his bedroom so he could lay Grell down before he hurt himself.

"Help, rapist!" Undertaker laughed so hard he thought he'd pass out. He layed Grell down gently on the bed and took the cookies and wine out of his hands.

"Don't worry I'll be a perfect gentlemen." He sat down beside Grell and ate one of the cookies. He handed one to Grell who munched on it happily. Undertaker popped the cork off the wine and took a long swig. Grell reached up as if to grab the bottle but Undertaker pulled it out of his reach.

"Nooo! I want it! You're a meany!" Undertaker chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't need anymore of this. Just lay back and relax. Your heads gonna kill in the morning." Grell pouted and rolled over so his back faced Undertaker. Undertaker looked at him with a silly grin stretched across his face.

"Come on now don't be like that." He reached over and tugged on Grells arm to roll him back over.

"No." Grell said not allowing the man to flip him back over.

"Yes." Undertaker said tugging again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" Undertaker yanked hard and Grell was flopped onto his back looking straight up at the ex shinigami.

"Nooooo," he whined grabbing a pillow and smothering his face with it.

"What in the world are you doing silly," Undertaker cooed.

"Don't look at me!"

"Why?" Undertaker pulled the pillow out of Grell's hands. He quickly covered his face with his hands.

"I said don't look at me!"

"And I asked why." He chuckled at how silly Grell was being. But he was pretty cute too... He reached over and pulled Grells hands away from his face and pinned them at his sides. Grell squeezed his eyes shut.

"Knock it off! I'm serious!" Undertaker just laughed.

"Your not making any sense my dear."

"I don't want you to look at me because it makes me get squigglies in my belly and my skin gets all hot and then I really want you to kiss me but you won't because we just met and you think I'm a whore." He said this all in one breathe and it took Undertaker a minute to process.

"You... why would I think you're a whore?"

"Because I just made out with a stranger in a kitchen sink." Undertaker laughed and Grell whimpered. "Don't laugh!" And then he started to cry.

"Oh love don't cry! Come on now there's no reason for it. Here I'm sorry okay?" He pulled Grell up into a hug and he instantly stopped crying.

"Mmmm" Grell nuzzled his nose into Undertakers neck. Undertaker fidgeted under Grell's squirming. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here? Undertaker pulled back before he did something he would regret. Wrong move. Now he could see how Grell was sprawled on his bed. His back was arched and his butt was in the air as he was on all fours after his arms were dropped from Undertaker's body. He looked up at Undertaker with watery eyes and if he didn't have a boner before, he certainly had one know.

"Oh no..."

"See! I knew you didn't like me!" Grell sat on his butt (thank god) and began to cry again.

"No I like you really! Don't cry. Please? I like you. I like you a whole bunch!" He leaned over and wrapped Grell in another hug.

"Really?" he sniffled.

"Really." Undertaker looked into Grells eyes. They were so beautiful. They were one part green and another yellow plus they were wide and watery at the moment. He looked soooo cute and Undertaker suddenly felt tingly all over. He had thought he had a crush on the crazy red repear but now he was sure. He loved the feel of him in his arms and they way he clung to him. And he'd said he'd wanted to kiss him right? So he liked him back right? But what if that was the booze talking? But he wanted this so badly, even if it would all be gone in the morning.

"Whats wrong?" God he was so cute! Undertaker leaned down closer and...


	3. Will stops being an ass

Undertakers face was now so close to Grell's that their lips almost touched. He knew he shouldn't kiss Grell when he was drunk like this but there was no stopping it now. Actually that was a lie. Because it was stopped. By Grell. What the fuck. Grell reached up and pushed Undertaker away from him with a whine.

"Noooo, I don't want your pity kisses!"

"Pity kisses?"

"Yes, pity kisses."

"What does that even mean?" Undertaker was getting a bit frustrated and yet a little amused.

"You don't really want to kiss me. Your just doing it out of pity because I'm s-sad." Grell was sobbing at this point and Undertaker had no idea what to do. How do you handle a sobbing, drunk, stripper-like-dressed reaper? The world may never know.

"It wasn't going to be a pity kiss. Really." He reached over and pulled Grell towards him by his arm. Grell curled up in his lap like a cat and he even purred a bit. He nuzzled into Undertakers chest and gripped his robes tightly.

"You smell really good, like vanilla. And your warm like an oven. I like it." Undertaker hid his gigggle in Grells shoulder, he didn't want him to freak out at him for laughing again.

"Oh really? Well thank you."

"Mmmmmm, I want to take a bath."

"What?"

"Hush now my sweet gerkin, I'm trying to sleep." And with that he promtly past out. Undertaker laughed so hard he rolled off the bed and then had to run to the bathroom before he wet his pants. He came back to his room snickering and sat on the edge of his bed. He swung Grell's legs onto his lap and slipped off his boots. He was very glad he'd given them away, they looked absolutely delicious on him. He then lifted Grell's head up onto the pillow and slipped off his glasses. Then he draped the heavy purple blanket over his very exposed legs. He slid in next to Grell facing away from him so he wouldn't be tempted to do anything. He felt strangly at peace laying in the same bed as him and pretty soon drifted off.

* * *

Grell felt a strong heat on his face and slowly opened his eyes. He could see the sun shining in from a... circle shaped window? Grell realized he was in someone elses room quickly. He also realized there was an arm wrapped tightly around his waist and he shrieked jumping up into a sitting position. He was met by a similar shriek except it was deeper.

"God Grell you scared the shit out off me. What are you yelling for?"

"Undertaker what am I doing here? Ow!" Grell winced and grabbed his head. It was pounding like someone had smashed a bottle over it.

"I told you your head would hurt. And I'll take it you don't remember last night at all." Grell slowly lowered his hands to his lap and looked around in a daze.

"No not really... Oh no! Did we have sex!?" He lifted the covers and looked at his lap to check if he was still clothed and Undertaker laughed crazily. Which he seemed to do on a regular basis.

"No I'm afraid not you were quite out of it crying and calling me a sweet gerkin and all..." he snickerd at the memory and swung his legs out of bed.

"Sweet gerkin?" Grell blushed pink and covered his face with his hands. Suddenly he lifted his hands from his face and his cheeks turned red in an even deeper blush. He looked up at Undertaker. "When I asked you if we had sex did you say I'm afraid not? Really?"

"Hee, hee. I suppose I did. You're making quite the pervert of me you know." He snickered again and left the room to go god knows were. Grell tryed to get up and follow him but his head was pounding and he didn't want to move. Undertaker came back with some very strong tea which he forced Grell to drink. It wasn't particularly tasty but it cleared his head up really well. Who knew tea was good for hangovers? But Grell wasn't focusing on his hangover that much at the momement. He was more focused on the fact that Undertaker said he was becoming a pervert from him. What was that about? You don't just say things like that to people! He peeked over at Undertaker from behind the rim of his teacup. He was sliding a book off a shelf and sweeping his hand along the dusty surface were it used to lay.

"Damn, you stupid thing were are you? How the hell does someone lose something so important?" He started tossing books off the shelf frantically looking for something.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help." Well if he had his glassses he could help. Currently everything was a bit fuzzy and there seemed to be two Undertakers.

"It's a key. A giant gold key it shouldn't be hard to miss. Plus it's got a carving of a rose on it so again, it should be relatively easy to find. Damn thing were is it?"

"Well maybe it's over here." Grell reached to open the drawer on the bedside table next to him. He found his glasses on top so he sliped them back on and pulled the drawer open.

"Grell, no don't go in there!" He was across the room to the bed in about five seconds flat. It still wasn't enough time Grell had already pulled the drawer completely open when he had told him not to go in it, and he was already looking inside. Of course he was planning on looking away and closing it because of invasion of privacy and all that. But even so, Grell would still have enough time to process what was in the drawer and Undertaker wasn't having that. Grell probably had enough going on his life to be worring about Undertaker. So he did the only logical thing in this situation, he jumped on Grell. Grell flew back on the bed with a gasp and Undertaker quickly snapped the drawer shut with his foot.

"What in the-" Grell stopped dead when he realized Undertaker was laying on top of him. In a bed. And for once he wasn't laughing. He was staring straight back at him. Holy shit. Grell could feel his heart pounding like a wild horse at full gallop in his chest. What was this all about? Why was he so excited? He wanted Undertaker to kiss him and he blushed again at the thought. He didn't think he had ever wanted something this badly in his whole life. Undertaker began to lean downward and Grell felt himself lean upwards to meet him. They were again practically kissing when suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang.

"I thought you might be here _slutcliffe_." It was Will. And he looked pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here! Get out you rotten Polly!" Undertaker had sat up and Grell desperately wanted to pull him back into his arms.

"What in the world is a Polly?" the confused red head asked.

"Something Undertaker should NEVER call me again or I will be forced to RIP HIS HEAD FROM HIS BODY!"

"OH, REALLY. SHUT YOUR FACE AND GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM _POLLY_!" Wills face was a deep crimson and he began walking forward meanicingly. Grell had never seen the man so angry and he was a bit scared. Undertaker looked equally furious and Grell, for once, didn't want to see a blood bath.

"Alright guys lets not be hasty. I'm sure you're both just over reacting."

"Over reacting? He is a complete idiot! And now he's broke into my house! Why would you even come here after what happened yesterday! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"You're what's wrong with me. And Slutcliff too." He nodded in Grell's direction who was trying to now make himself as invisible as possible.

"It's _Sutcliff _not _Slutclife _you ass! Does anyone around here know how to treat a lady?" Grell was really starting to like Undertaker.

"Big words coming from someone whos never been with a lady!"

"Oh really, what do you call Rose then?"

"She coud have had I penis for all I know! You could have been lying!"

"You've seen her naked you dumb fuck!"

"So! Anyway the only reason I'm in your filthy shop is to get him!" He pointed at Grell and he squeked in surprise. "I noticed he'd taken a liking to you and when he didn't show up to work in the morning I figured he had spent the night here." He gave Grell a death stare so scary that he didn't even try to defend his self.

"You still can't just barge in here!" Will wasn't listening anymore, he walked towards Grell and gripped his arm in a painfully tight grip. He tugged him up and Grell hissed in pain. Undertaker jumped to his feet but Grell stopped him. He didn't want these two to get in a fight he knew it wouldn't end well.

"Undertaker no, it's fine. I can handle it really." Will snorted behind him.

"As if, you are beyond punished. Were going back to the library. NOW." He twisted Grells arm and he yelped in pain. Undertaker made as if to attack Will but by then they were gone with the loudest crack Undertaker had ever heard.

Grell whimperd as Will dragged him down the hall to his room. He was pretty sure Will was leaving a bruise on his arm and he was getting really scared. They reached Will's room and he flung the door open so hard it cracked the wall next to it. He shoved Grell into the room with so much force that he fell to the ground in a red heap. The door was quickly slammed shut and locked.

"What the fuck do you think your doing with him!?"

"N-nothing Will. W-we didn't do anything." Grell was utterly horrified at this point and he looked up with tears in his eyes. Sure Will was mean but he never thought he would go this far. What if he hit him? Then what?

"Don't lie to me you little slut! You jump on every man you see!" He might have been terrified but he wasn't going to go through this kind of relationship again. Never again.

"The only reason I'm all over other guys is because you make me feel like complete shit! My life is shit! But nobody cares, I'm so tired of only feeling pain and loneliness! Sure your good in bed, and you can be nice sometimes but you clearly don't like me! So why are you even with me huh?" He was sobbing at this point and Will's cheeks had paled. "I don't want to be used I just want someone to care about me!" He couldn't even talk anymore and just flipped over on the floor sobbing uncontrollably into his arms. He felt Will bend down next to him and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Will was lonely and hurt to. He had no idea Grell was going through similiar pain and the thought that he helped cause it made his heart ache. He realized what he'd been doing to Grell all this time. He was just so tired of being alone and not having any control over anything. It felt good to know he had power over Grell but not if it hurt him like this. It was like he finally had a moment of clarity and he felt his eyes water.

"I'm sorry Grell I- I just don't know any other way to be. I've been so lonely and angry for a very long time and it's made me cold. All I want is for someone to care about me too. I guess thats why I started being with you, so I wouldn't be alone. I'm sorry." Grell felt Will's arm tighten around his shoulders and heard him sniffle. Was he crying?

"Will-"

"I'm very sorry Grell. I can try to be better, really I can. I don't hate you Grell, sure you get on my nerves sometimes but I like you. Really I do. But, I don't love you and I doubt I ever will. I just don't want to be alone anymore. Please stay with me please, you're all I have now that I've screwed up everything with Undertaker." Grell could tell this was the truth and he felt Will's pain. He felt very much the same way but now he had a whole new world to explore, Undertaker. Who knew what would happen if he were to start going out with Undertaker? He was kind to him and he seemed to like him. And dammit, Grell liked him too. But Will was in so much pain, how could Grell deny him his only comfort? Especially when he knew what it felt like. It would be selfish of him to be with Undertaker wouldn't it? He wanted Will to be happy, maybe they would even become good friends. So should he stay with Will and make _him_ happy like he never quite got to be or should he be with Undertaker and make _himself_ happy?

"Grell, please say something, anything." Will begged. Grell turned around to face Will. He wrapped his arms around Will's middle and pulled his head onto his shoulder.

"It's alright Will, I won't leave you. I'll always be here for you okay? But you have to be here for me too." Will nodded his head vigorously and gripped Grell tightly.

"Come on, why don't we go to bed for a nap. All this sudden crying makes you tired huh?" Will stood and held his hand out for Grell. He was surprised to see a slight smile on Will's face. Since when did he smile? And since when did he nap? Especially when he was supposed to be working? Well Grell wasn't about to argue he was tired. And he still had a bit of a hangover. He and Will slowly crept into the bed and wrapped up in the gray blankets. This was the first time Will had let him stay in it for anything other than sex. He sighed at the sudden warmth and comfort, the floor had been cold and hard. Will faced Grell and wrapped him in his arms. They both sighed contently and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian glanced out the window as he made his way to the master's study. Everything seemed in order Pluto was sleeping, the hedges were trimmed, nothing was burned, Finny was running about like a loon, Grell was at the gate... Wait what? Sebastian took a double take but there was no sign of Grell. He coud have sworn he saw him... Well he would just go and make sure the abomanation was no were near.

"Sebastian!" He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. He would just have to check later.

"Coming my lord."

Grell jumped back just in time. Thank god that tree was there or Sebastian would have seen him! He waited a couple of minutes before he slipped through the gates. He hadn't been caught in two years he wasn't about to be caught now. But maybe he didn't need to worry now that Will was kinder? He walked towards the fountain where Finny was running in circles about a freshly planted lavender bush.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?'

"You're here!" Finny jumped up to hug Grell but Grell moved back to avoid his ribs being crushed, he was being much to over zelous. Finny belly flopped in the dirt but sprang back up seconds later like nothing happend.

"You're here yay! Look the lavender bush I planted is growing!" He pointed down at it excitedly.

"Yay, growth!" He beamed down at Finny, he was so cute! Just then Finny's face changed from one of pure joy to one of complete horror.

"Oh, no..." He was looking past Grell at the gates and his eyes were wide. Grell turned to look and saw Billy, Finny's ex boyfriend, creeping across the grounds towards the back door of the mansion. Behind him was a boy who had been walking on the dirt path and had clearly spotted him because he stopped and stared. The boy who was in the street began walking towards Billy and Finny just stood there in what seemed to be shock.

"Um, Finny sweety, hellooo~" Grell waved his hand in front of his face. He flicked his eyes up to Grells face and opend his mouth but nothing came out. "Care to explain your sudden terror?"

"This can't be happening... noooo. Oh, just leave Louie please don't talk to him." The boy, or Louie as he was apparently named, had now reached Billy and was saying something to him. "Oh, flipping yiffers!"

"Finny!" Grell was startled at the sudden cuss, it's what Finny called a penis. He knew Finny didn't like to say swear words but why yiffer? Well whatever, he had gotten used to it and it was pretty cute.

"Sorry mom but this is just horrible. Billy is a total jerk, he only dated me cuz he wanted to... well get in Sebastian's pants. And Louie just moved into the town house down the road and he's super cute and I like him and he's really nice to me and I don't want him talking to the stupid hippo!"

"Stupid hippo?" Finny was now storming off in Tom and Louie's direction when something hit Grell.

"Hey wait did you call me mom? Again?" But Finny was to far ahead for him to hear. Grell hurried over to were the young boys were and almost slipped on some slush. He was so glad that all this snow was melting and spring was on it's way. He'd had enough of freezing his ass off thank you very much.

"What do you think you're doing? This manor belongs to the Phantomhives you can't just sneak around uninvited." Louie said.

"Who says I'm uninvited?"

"I do." The Finny had arrived.

"Hi Finny. How are you today?" Louie flashed a charming smile and Finny blushed, looking down at his boots. Grell had to admit, Louie was pretty cute. He had black hair similar to Sebastian's but a bit shorter and it stuck out a little more. He had a bit of a tan which was very rare in England and he had very dark green eyes. They reminded Grell of a deep forest. He clearly had a bit of money judging by his clothes. Well they weren't _to_ fancy.

"I-I'm okay. Just coming to tell Billy to leave." He blushed even harder and looked back at Grell for help. Grell was still in the process of observing Louie. He suddenly noticed Finny staring at him and jumped back to reality.

"Alright Billy, get going. I don't want to have to pay you a visit later." He made a wicked smile and Billy screamed. That women had pointy teeth! Like a devil! Screw Sebastian he was getting out of here. He bolted for the gate and Grell snickered.

"Thanks! Your teeth really do come in handy huh?" Finny said happily.

"You know it!"

"I'm sorry to sound rude but who are you?" Louie asked sounding a tiny bit frightened.

"Oh, Louie this is my mom I mean Grell I mean what? What just happend?" Finny gripped his head with both hands and crossed his eyes. Both Louie and Grell laughed.

"So which one is it mom or Grell?" Grell and Finny looked at each other and came to a silent decision. They both turned to Louie at the same time and declared:

"Mom."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mrs. Finny's mom. I'm Louie, Finny's new friend." He stuck his hand out to shake Grell's and he took it happily. This boy was very polite. He reminded himself to tell finny later that he approved of him.

"Maybe you would like a jacket? It's a bit chilly out mine is a little small for you but you can just drape it over your shoulders." Louie reached up to his shoulders and slipped it off holding it out to Grell. Grell looked down at himself and noticed he was still wearing the dress from the night before. He had been in such a hurry to get here that he hadn't changed. And his boots were still at Undertakers so he had borrowed a pair of Will's dress shoes. He looked like a clown but he thought only Finny would see him like this! He must be embarrasing Finny so bad right now. But this Louie boy didn't seem to mind his crazy apperance at all. Grell was definitely starting to like him, after all it was cold out.

"Thank you you're very kind." Grell took the jacket and threw it over his shoulders. So what if he looked ridiculous these boys didn't care. But he'd never be caught dead wearing this in front of Undertaker. Speak of the devil, there he was. At the front gate. Of course.

"Ah! Finny hide me!"

"What?" Finny had been talking to Louie while Grell stared dreamily at Undertaker without realizing he was actually there and he wasn't day dreaming.

"It's the Undertaker hide me!" Grell ran behind the fountain before he could be spotted and good thing to because Undertaker began walking in there direction.

"I thought you guys were just friends?" There was a bit of a mocking tone to his voice.

"Well would you want to be dressed like a clown in front of Louie?" Then he realized Louie was still standing there. "...I mean he's your new friend right? So you want to make a good impression. Well same thing. Just help me out of here!" Finny had gone pink when Grell had said that and looked anywhere Louie wasn't but Grell saved him with the whole friend thing. Thank god! Finny would be glad to help his fake mother but there was one problem, the advancing Undertaker.

"Mom, stay quiet he's almost here." Almost here what...

"Ello boys." Oh. Grell was going into panic mode. The only thing that seperated Grell's horrendous outfit and Undertaker was a circle of stone. Finny didn't seem to be fairing better off. He couldn't even reply his mouth opened but he didn't say anything and his cheeks were glowing pink again.

"Hello do you need help with something?" Wow, Louie was offering to help a complete stranger, a rather creepy one, because Finny was in a daze. He was such a sweet boy! Yes, Grell definitely approved. Well untill he put him through the test that is. Hee hee hee.

"Yes, it seems the front door is locked and no one will answer it. I just wanted to ask Sebastian if he's seen Grell." Oh, the Undertaker was concerned about him. No one had ever searched for him other than to punish him or attack him so he was feeling really good at this point.

"Who?" Way to go Finny! You play dumb! You play dumb all day long!

"I'm afraid I've never heard of a Grell I just moved here."

"Oh, really?... Well your the gardener right?" He pointed at Finny.

"Yep, thats me!"

"Well then you should know who Grell is. He would have been sneaking around the grounds to get at Sebastian. He wears a lot of red, has pointy teeth."

"Oh! Well yeah I've seen him but not today."

"Oh." Undertaker looked pretty worried and Grell felt really bad. "Well if you see him..."

"I'll tell him you were looking for him don't worry."

"Alright thank you... um.."

"Finny."

"Thank you Finny." With that Undertaker turned back the way he came and Grell thought he saw a little waft of black smoke from behind an elm tree.

"Hey, Undertaker is looking for you." Louie had a sense of humor to? No wonder Finny liked him, he was great! Grell giggled.

"So I heard. Well I have to go then. I wouldn't want him to worry. Here's your jacket, thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Of course, goodbye. I hope I see you again soon."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Finny." Grell beamed down at him and gave him a light hug. He was so glad the boy was growing closer to him. He really loved Finny and he was probably the only thing that kept him sane for a long time. And Ronald of course. And he had Undertaker now, it seemed his life was getting back on track. He made sure he had walked far out of Louie's sight before he apperated to Undertakers shop.

* * *

Undertaker walked through the park hoping he might spot Grell. He was really worried, Will could be ruthless. And there seemed to be a little bit more than a boss and worker relationship between those two. Shit where was he? Undertaker had already snuck into the library to find him. For a guy who said he would never go back there he was sure going back there alot. Ronald had told him he had'nt seen him since last night. Suddenly Undertaker spotted someone sitting on a bench up ahead with long flaming red hair. Grell! He rushed over and grabbed Grell's shoulder but turns out, it wasn't Grell. Whoops. It was a young girl who looked to be about ten. She looked very startled at having such a creepy stranger grab her and he instantly retracted his hand. Despite his strange behavior and life style Undertaker really loved kids. Espically little girls. Well that didn't sound pedophile did it? Hey, he had his reasons! 'Okay now I really sound like a pervert' he thought.

"Um... can I help you sir?" Undertaker was taken aback at being addressed sir. Most people just called him rude names like fucked up mortician, creeper, zombie, creature of the night... His favorite though was definitely necrophiliac maniac. Some guy accidently called him that to his face once. He chuckled at the memory. The girl was looking really scared at this point.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. I must be scaring you out of your socks," he giggled again. What a funny sounding phrase, "I just thought you were someone else."

"Hey Petunia, this guy bothering you?" A boy had shown up. He looked exactaly like this Petunia girl. He also had flaming red hair but it was down to the middle of his shoulders instead of his back. They both had these amazing golden eyes that reminded him of cats. They had all the same fetures as far as he could tell except the boy had less feminine features and the shorter hair. They even held themselves the same way! They were clearly twins.

"No Tyler he's just looking for someone." Tyler eyed Undertaker suspiciously for a moment and then sat next to his sister.

"Who you looking for?" He reached into a grubby bag and took out two apples handing one to his twin. She grabbed it and munched it ferociously like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"It doesn't really matter... he's clearly not here."

"I'm sorry we couldn't help." Petunia said through a mouthful of apple. She wiped her now sticky hands on her torn brown skirt. Wow these kids were rather dirty wern't they. Undertaker giggled at this thought, it sounded funny. But it was true, their clothes were just as grubby as the bag. They had dirt stuck to them and several holes. Tyler's shirt clearly didn't fit him and Petunia's shoes were far to big and had a hole in the toe.

"Well it was nice meeting you sir. Come on sis lets go find somewhere to sleep." The twins rose and began to walk away but Undertaker laid a long arm on Tyler's shoulder. He looked pretty freaked out at the bony hand with impossibly long fingernails. And they were black as tar!

"Wait a sec. Do you two have no place to stay?" Petunia went to open here mouth but Tyler cut her off.

"Of course we do. Let's go Petunia." He brushed Undertaker's hand off and grabbed his sisters.

"Really? You look pretty homeless to me." Petunia whipped around so fast you would think her neck would have snapped.

"Well it's not our fault you know! It's not like we wanted mum to die! It's not our fault!" Undertaker was thunder struck. There was so much rage in her voice for so small a girl. He was only going to offer them to stay at his place and now he felt terrible. Petunia was crying now and Tyler's eyes were starting to water.

"No one's blaming you my dear." He walked over and knelt in front of the girl Tyler stiffend, ready to pounce if he tried anything funny. "Of course it's not your fault. What ever happened wasn't ethier of your faults." He looked up at Tyler and then back to Petunia. "Every one must die someday." Petunia jumped into Undertakers arms and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She knew she shouldn't act like this towards strangers but there was something about this man. He was a bit creepy but he was so kind and there was such a soothing way about him. Tyler knelt down and patted his sister's back. Undertaker smiled at him. "You're a very good brother." Tyler felt proud. He loved his sister very much.

"Thank you sir." He also hugged Undertaker who was immensley happy at the moment. He hadn't hugged children since... He decided he was going to tell these children something he hadn't talked about in years. He needed them to trust him so they would come back to the shop with him, the nights were getting cold and he couldn't leave them out here. The children let go of him and they all stood up.

"You know Petunia I used to have a little girl just like you."

"You did?"

"Indeed, she was a very sweet little girl." The twins looked a bit suprised, no offense but how did such a creepy looking guy get a girlfriend? Or a wife or anything! Well he was nice... or so it seemed. He could tell the kids were still skeptical of him as they should be. He was still a complete stranger.

"Here would you like to see a picture?" He removed the chain at his hip and showed them the photo in the middle.

"Where is she now?" Tyler asked, transfixed by the girls beauty.

"Same place as your mum I suppose." The children could hear the hurt in his voice. It's then they made the desicion to stay with him.

Undertaker rushed to his shop. He had told the twins to wait at the park bench while he went to "tidy" up the place a bit. Really he was just going to put everything he could manage into the back room so he wouldn't scare them off. He had jars with brains floating in them in the front of the shop for goodness sake! He flung the door open with a loud creak and stepped inside.

"Oh there you are! I heard you were looking for me. I got sooo bored waiting. Why such a rush?" It was Grell.

"Where have you been!?" Undertaker lifted Grell up into a hug and twirled him around the room. They both giggled madly.

"W-what are you doing?" Undertaker set him back down on the floor.

"I was so worried! Will can get really dangerous you know."

"Well I can handle old Will. Trust and believe. Sooooo, whatcha doing?" Grell was trying hard to not just jump on Undertaker and kiss him. He had dedicated himself to Will now. But he could still flirt with Undertaker as much as he liked.

"Cleaning up the place. I have guests."

"Oh really, well-" Suddenly a large cloud of orange apeared and Ronald popped up.

"Hey guys! Grell, Will is looking for you." Oh how cruel, Will had asked Ronal to come get him when Ronald had a crush on him! Wow, he had just realized what a mess his love life was. He was with Will but he liked Undertaker and was only with Will so he wouldn't be lonely. But Ronnie loved Will and didn't know about there relationship. And Undertaker... well who knows what was going on with him. Maybe he liked that Rose girl he was yelling about the other day with Will.

"Oh, alright. Well I guess I'll see you later big boy." Grell winked and swayed his hips as he walked towards Ronald whos face went bright red. Undertaker snickered at the reaction. As Grell and Ronald left in their colorful clouds Undertaker blew Grell a kiss. Hey wasn't that backwards, Grell thought. I should be doing that! But now he was in the library and Undertaker was gone.


	4. Edward BITCH!

Undertaker cleaned up the shop as fast as he could and rushed back to the park. The twins sat exactly where he had left them and he quickly brought them home with him. He thought they would be a bit creeped out by the coffins and stuff but they seemed to love it. They ran all around the room looking at coffins while he made something for them to eat. He finished the dinner and brought out three plates so they could all eat. The twins were a little bit scared to eat food that undertaker cooked but it was actually really good! Undertaker had raised his daughter mostly by himself so he had become quite the chef. He had actually learned from Will."So... um.." Petunia looked up at Undertaker. "Um... who are you exactly?" Thats a good question Tyler thought. Here they were in a strangers house and they didn't know his name!

"Why I'm the Undertaker." He cackled after saying this and the twins were a little scared. But just a little, they were already starting to like this man. He was very strange and dark just like mama. They thought their mother would have liked this man.

"Well I'm Petunia and this is my brother Tyler. We're twelve. And twins." Well they were a little older than he had thought but he'd been right about the twin part.

"I would think so! So what unfortunate series of events have brought you to me humble shop?"

"Well... our mama died when we were six. Her boyfriend told us some man attacked her and he couldn't save her. But then our mama's boss attacked her boyfriend and we had to run away. We havn't seen ethier of them sense. We've just been living in the streets but mama told us it was a tough world out there and we just had to be ourselves and give it our all! So thats exactly what were gonna do!" There was so much passion in this girls eyes, the boys too. Undertaker could tell they were very strong children and he smiled at them.

"Well I think thats a great idea. Your mama sounds like a very smart lady I wish I could meet her. Why don't we set up your room?" And so they put their dishes away and went upstairs.

* * *

Grell stumbled when he and Ronald appeared in the library. He had been telaporting far to much and it was making him weak.

"Grell you okay?"

"Fine, just a little tired." Grell glanced around but he didn't see Will anywhere. "I thought Will wanted to talk to me?"

"He does but I want something to eat first."

"Well go get food! I can talk to Will alone."

"He said he wants me to come with you." Grell frowned, he didn't know what Will wanted but he'd rather not have Ronald there. It really wasn't fair Ronald had had a crush on Will for so long now. Grell felt terible for not telling his friend but Will had forbid him to... But things were diffrent now. Maybe he could come clean with his friend. They were in the cafeteria now and Grell sat in a chair while Ronald got chicken wings. Ronald paid for the food and him and Grell headed for Will's office. It only took three minutes to get there and Ronald had already scarfed down his meat.

"Ronald how the hell do you do that?"

"Do what? Crap! Hide!" Ronald jumped around the corner pulling Grell with him. They fell onto the floor and Grell landed on top of Ronald in a very akward position.

"Ow! Wha-"

"Sssh! She'll hear you."

"Who?"

"Jenny. She's my girlfriend and I tried breaking up with her three nights ago but apparently she didn't understand and thought we just had a fight."

"Then just break up with her again instead of pulling me around corners into akward positions!" Grell was laying ontop of Ronald their faces mere inches apart. Ronald quickly sat up only making Grell strattle him. And Grell was still wearing his dress so there position looked pretty lewd. Good job Ronald.

"But I hate breaking up with people it makes me feel bad! You do it for me!"

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna-"

"Pleeeease?" Oh no not the puppy dog eyes. Dammit that was just to cute to resist!

"Alright." Grell began to get out of the very inappropriate seating arrangment they were in. It's sad how nethier of them seemed that bothered about it ethier. Just as Grell was putting his hands on Ronald's shoulders to push himself up Will stepped out of his office. He just stared at the two friends for a moment. Grell lept up like a jack in the box.

"Will I-"

"Whats going on here?" Grell expected him to be angry but he sounded more hurt than anything. Even Ronald seemed to notice.

"Sir? Are you okay?" He was still sitting on the floor and he stood up next to Grell. He looked pretty worried seeing as he cared about Will quite a bit.

"Will I just fell that's all. Really I swear." Ronald raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was he being so defensive about? And then it hit him. Grell couldn't be dating Will could he? He wouldn't do that he knew he liked Will. But...

"Oh, I see. Well I need to talk to you both in my office so-" he still sounded upset and Grell didn't want that. He was supposed to be making him feel better dammit!

"Will I really did fall. It's true Ronald pulled me around the corner because he didn't want Jenny to see him right? Right Ronald?" Ronald clenched his hand into a fist angrily.

"Yeah thats right." He gritted his teeth as he talked and stared at the floor.

"Ronald?"

"You two are together aren't you." Grell realized his mistake and gasped. He didn't want Ronald to find out like this! He wanted to sit down with him and explain everything but now...

"Ronald I... that is..." Ronald couldn't believe this! How could Grell do that to him!

"I thought we were friends!" Tears brimmed in his eyes. He felt so hurt and betrayed. "I guess I was wrong." Ronald turned and ran down the hall.

"Ronald wait!" Grell went to chase after him but Will placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Grell what is going on?" Grell sighed. Ronald was pretty upset he should give him time to cool off.

"Will... Ronald ... he likes you okay. He has for awhile and I didn't tell him we were together because you said not to tell anyone so..." Grell looked down the hall were Ronald had run away with concern. "Please don't tell him I told you okay?" Will pulled Grell into his office and hugged him.

"Wow, I guess I'm screwing up everyones life and not just my own huh?" Grell looked up at him in surprise. "I was actually calling him here to promote him. He's very good at his job and is an incredible leader. Though he does goof off quite a bit out of work."

"Really? How cruel." Grell stepped out of Will's arms and looked at his feet.

"Cruel? I think it's rather generous of me actually. And he would see me on a day to day basis so maybe I could... try to befriend him."

"Really? You would do that?"

"If it makes you happy. I said I would be here for you didn't I." Grell couldn't believe it. Will was being so kind and... "Speaking of being there for you I got you a partner. Ronald is yours currently but if he accepts his new position you'll need a new one. I picked someone who I thought you'd get along with." No not again, Grell thought. It was kind of Will to find a new partner for him and all but he couldn't have a new partner. The last time that happend... Grell felt his eyes water and he turned around to hide it. Tears streaked down his face as he rembered that time. He hadn't thought about it in years because... well if he did he was afraid he might snap. He had snapped a couple of times one of those times resulting in the Jack the ripper episode.

"Grell-"

"W-who are they? Don't worry I'm fine just... had something in my eye." Grell wiped the tears from his face and turned around to face Will. He still looked a bit worried but Grell put on his best fake smile.

"His name is Edward. He's pretty new but he shows a lot of promise." Grell blinked at the familiar name. He was reminded of _his_ old friend Edward. But he had called him Eddie. He smiled sadly at the thought and then jumped at his sudden realization.

"Will! I have to ask you something extremely important. That cun- I mean George banned me from the Oak Hill School for Boys remember? Could you please lift that? Please?" He begged desperately.

"Grell, if I'm going to do that I need to know why you got it in the first place."

"Does it matter? If George signed it you know it was a fluke that bas-"

"While I admit George was a terrible boss I still need the whole story none the less." Grell gritted his teeth. If only Will knew just how terrible a boss George really was. He was disgusting and vile. It made Grell feel sick thinking about him. "What reason do you have to hate him so much anyway?"

"You don't even want to know. Trust me just... could you lift it now and I can explain later? Please Will it's a huge deal I-" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be your new partner. We'll talk about this later, you can come in Edward." Grell huffed and sat in a chair. He'd been trying to get that ban lifted for a long time now and no silly Edward was about to ruin it. A tall man stepped in the office. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. His glasses were an oval shape and had thick black frames. There was a red line running down the arm of them and on the corner of the lens there was a litttle silver rose. His nose was pretty small and he looked extremly smart yet some how sporty. It was hard to really describe this man he seemed to have a million diffrent personalities. He was wearing the usal black suit but his tie was dark purple. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Will who stared at it. The only person who went out of dress code was Grell and that's just because there was no stopping him. Grell looked up at Edward and his jaw hit the floor. Theres no way it could be... this was...

"Eddie!" Grell's eyes watered up for the second time that day but he didn't bother to hide his crying this time. The man turned to face Grell with a startled expression. The only one who called him that was...

"Grell!" He ran over and wrapped Grell in a hug who was sobbing at this point. Will didn't have a clue what was going on and it didn't look like he'd get an answer anytime soon. He sighed and sat at his desk. He might as well do some paperwork while he waited.

"Grell! I can't believe it's you... I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me ethier. Though you'd think a smart guy like you would figure out I'm here a while ago." Grell had stopped crying and punched Edward playfully on the arm.

"Well I found out you were a reaper almost as soon as I started but I was at a diffrent branch. I asked around about you but no one knew you. Eventually I got transferred to another branch and there were rumors about a crazy red haired guy in womens clothing. So of course I knew it was you so I got at the top of my class to get transferred here." Grell smiled at his old friend but then realized something...

"So you died! Oh my god how!? Did it hurt?" Edward laughed.

"Not really, I was shot so it was pretty much instant."

"What? Who shot you? Why did they shoot you? Is everyone else okay? How long have you been dead? When di-

"Grell calm down. Let the man talk," Will said behind a paper at his desk. Grell covered his mouth with his hands and Edward chuckled.

"Thank you sir. Why don't you sit Grell it might take a while to explain. Especially if you want to make your boss awair of the situation."

"That would be nice." Will looked expectantly at Grell who sat back in his chair. Edward sat next to him holding his hand and Grell smiled at him. Will raised his eyebrow at the action.

"First off were friends, nothing more."

"Oh." Will looked back at his papers. "Well do continue, just because I'm working doesn't mean I'm not listening." And so Grell began explaining.

* * *

Undertaker woke to the sound of his shop door creaking open. He had slept in a coffin out front because the twins were sleeping in his bed. Don't worry he washed the sheets! He slowly creaked open the lid and peeked out at a plump woman in a poofy teal dress. She had messy blonde hair and a frail man walked in behind her. He had very long black hair and his head was bent so Undertaker couldn't see his face.

"Ello welcome to me shop! Do I have the pleasure of fitting ye for one of me coffins today?" The woman screamed but the man didn't even look up. The woman backed up into the man and screamed again.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't even know you were there I didnt mean to-"

"It's fine." The man sounded very tired and very depressed. Most of his customers did so he didn't pay attention much. The plump woman faced the Undertaker.

"I am here to pick up a coffin. My mother in law died and we had her fitted for one last week. Her name was Susan Baker."

"Oh yes I remember that one. Made out of mahogany with all those pretty lily's sketched in the wood. That one was fun to make it was." The women was steadliy looking more and more creeped out as they made there transaction. The frail man sat on rickety chair to wait while Undertaker helped bring the coffin out to the carriage. The man looked around the shop with tired eyes and spotted someting black jutting out of a far corner. At first he thought it was a shadow but it was something very large _consumed_ in the shadows and he walked over to see what it was. It turned out to be a piano. It was very dusty and looked like it had been sitting there for years. He smiled a little and sat down to play without another thought.

Undertaker walked back in the shop to hear piano music. What in the world? The man that had been waiting had found his piano and was playing a song. The music was beautiful and shockingly sad. You could tell the man knew what he was doing his fingers flyed across the keys. He looked as if he were trapped in the notes he was playing, tied up and bound by the beautiful music. Undertaker could feel all the pain and sadness the man put into his fingers ghosting over the keys. And he felt a little sadness of his own, his daughter used to play the piano. Thats why he had it. He didn't have the heart to get rid of it and he felt tears in his eyes as he got trapped in the music as well. The twins had stumbled down the stairs and sat listening to the man who didn't seem to notice anything around him. Every fiber of his being was put into the music and he concentrated on nothing else. Undertaker never felt symphathy for his customers but something was diffrent about this man. Something about this man touched him. He didn't know how long he stood there listening to the bitter sweet melody but suddenly a carriage pulled out front with a large clatter. The noise startled everyone in the room and they all jumped. Except Undertaker. He stood in shock and traced a line down his cheek with his finger. He was... crying. He stared at his wet finger in suprise. He hadn't cryed in a very long time. Even when Will was crying during their fight the other day all he could mangage were dry sobs. He composed himself as someone entered the shop and the man's hands fell in his lap.

"How may I help you today?"

"I need some information." It was Ciel. Oh good, messing with him always cheered Undertaker up!

"Ello earl. Sorry but I'm with this gentlman at the moment." He slunk up to the man and dragged him out of the corner. Normally his customers would freak out at being touched but he didn't even respond.

"Sorry I didn't ask to use it. It makes me feel better when I play."

"No need for apoligies my good sir! I don't use it and you seem rather down. What is it you need?"

"I need a coffin built for... I can't do this." The man crouched on the floor holding his knees to his chest silent tears spilling down his cheeeks. Undertaker had seen this many times. People crying was a usual part of his day but normally there was some one there to comfort them. Suddenly another man burst through the door and rushed over.

"Charlie there you are! I was worried what do you think you're doing?"

"I... I wanted to give him a proper funeral. Look I saved up a lot. It should be enough right?" The frail man, who we now know as charlie, held up a sack filled with gold coins.

"Charlie were did you get all this?"

"It doesn't matter I just want him to be buried in a coffin instead of a tarp is it so much to ask!?"

"No. Calm down everything will be okay." The man hugged Charlie who didn't look all that convinced. Ciel looked a bit shooken up he'd never seen men hugging on the floor before. Undertaker was use to this and just stood waiting. The twins didn't seem to startled ethier, they just sat watching. They were used to people's sorrow. The man hugging Charlie got to his feet. He sat Charlie in a chair and slipped the sack of gold out of his hands.

"I'll take care of it okay?" He turned around and faced Undertaker. "Hello I am Ryan Hempley and this is Charlie Tanner. We would like to order a coffin." Well, wasn't this man business like. He strongly reminded Undertaker of Will. He pushed the thought out of his head and leaned back on a coffin.

"Well I need a body first." Charlie looked horrified and his face turned green. He ran out side and threw up on the cobblestones with a sickening splat. Ryan ran out to him and Ciel looked utterly disgusted.

"Ugh! Can you just give me the information so I can be on my way?"

"I have to finish with me customers first." Ciel growled and the two men walked back in.

"Alright if thats what we need to do... we can bring the body tomorrow." Charlie was shaking and looked like he would throw up again. "Don't worry you don't have to come. I'll bring him you can stay at the school."

"But Ryan-"

"No buts. Your not coming." Charlie seemed pretty relieved and he collapsed onto a coffin.

"Hey mister you okay?" Petunia asked. Charlie's eyes shot open in suprise and he looked up at Petunia. He had the saddest eyes Undertaker had ever seen. They were a very light brown, almost tan and red around the edges from crying. His mouth hung open as he stared at Petunia. He began to cry again.

"R-ryan. This girl... Ryan!" He jumped up and Petunia backed away. Tyler got up and walked over to his sister to make sure the man didn't do anything funny. "Ryan the boy too! Ryan look!"

"Charlie calm down." Ryan walked over and placed his hands on Charlie's shoulders.

"Ryan it's him! Look at thim! The're his... they have to be the're..." Ryan looked at Tyler and Petunia. Undertaker stepped behind them ready to protect them if need be. This was a little bit creepy. Even on his standards. Ciel looked completley lost and plopped down onto a coffin nearby holding his head in his hands.

"Charlie there not. Charlie they just look kinda the same as... Charlie are you listening?"

"No Ryan you're wrong. There his I know it!"

"Charlie you can't..."

"I knew him better than anyone Ryan! Well except for Tiberius... I guess he knew him best." Charlie looked at the ground with a very defeated look.

"Charlie... the're both gone just... don't think about them. You're only hurting yourself."

"Ryan the're his. I know, the way they look and sound... oh god even the way they stand look!" He was pointing a shaking finger at the twins who were pretty startled.

"Charlie he would never have children he is gay beyond all of belief. I think you're just tired." Charlie completly ignored Ryan and took a step forward towards the twins. Undertaker grasped their shoulders protectively.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I must be scaring you huh?"

"Not really were pretty tough," Tyler said.

"Well of course you are just look at you." Tyler smiled proudly and Undertaker and Petunia chuckled. "Can I ask you both something very important?" The twins nodded their heads. Undertaker knew the kids were safe and he stepped outside to talk to Ciel. If anything happend he would hear it.

"Charlie stop this-"

"Ryan I have to know! It's just one question it won't hurt anyone." He turned back to the children putting on a small smile. "Could you tell me, what was your fathers name?" The twins looked a bit shocked.

"Well... um... that's hard to explain really..." Petunia stuttered.

"Is it because your dad dressed like a woman?" The twins looke pretty startled. "It is isn't it? It's okay I'm not judging him I just need to know his name okay?"

"Charlie... oh my god are they really..."

"Grell," Petunia said. Ryan gasped and his eyes widend in shock. Charlie smiled and began to cry yet again.

"You see Ryan I knew. The're... Oh god! I can't believe it..." He wobbled a bit and leaned on Ryan.

"But how did... Grell would never be with a woman! Kids who was your mother?" The twins were a little frightend of this Ryan guy he looked like a giant.

"We don't know our real mom. We always called Grell our mama."

"Called? What do you mean called? Do you call him dad now?" Charlie asked confused.

"No. Mama...mama is dead." Ryan gasped the tears rolling down his face became tears of horror.

"Oh Charlie... I'm so sorry... Charlie?" He was just standing there a look of terrified shock on his face.

"What... what did they say? I don't understand." Ryan gripped Charlie's shoulders and faced him.

"Charlie,Grell is dead. Charlie do you understand? Charlie?" Charlie collapsed onto the floor crying hysterically clutching at his heart.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! ITS A LIE! HE CANT BE DEAD HE CANT!" He kicked his feet as if he were a child throwing a tantrum and screamed until his voice became raspy. Undertaker ran back in the shop a shocked Ciel trailing behind him. Charlie was on the floor screaming his lungs out banging the floor with his fists. Brian was crouched beside him trying to calm him down. The twins looked very frightend and ran over to Undertaker. He held them in his arms and walked them upstairs to his room. He sat them on the bed and gave them some of his daughters books that he still had tucked away in his special trunk. He had finally found the key for it.

"Here, the're really good. I'll go take care of things okay? Are you both alright?"

"Yeah we're fine. We never knew someone else cared so much for our mother though. I hope he comes back so we can talk to him sometime."

"Well I'm very proud you're both handling this very well." Undertaker got up and went back downstairs. He had no idea what had just happened but Charlie's screams had died down. He was just sobbing hopelessly on the floor with Ryan trying to get him up.

"Come on Charlie. We've caused enough trouble lets go."

"He's dead Ryan. I can't... I don't have anything anymore. Nothing. Not even Edward to comfort me. He was always there for me." Undertaker walked over to Ryan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't a clue what happened but you can come back whenever you need to."

"Of course thank you for your time." Charlie had cried himself to sleep and Ryan picked him up carefully in his arms. "I'll come back with Edward's body later." And then he was gone. Undertaker didn't know what to make of it all. He would ask the twins but they had gone through enough. He could ask another time.

"What in the world just happened?" Ciel asked


	5. Grell's shit past

Grell hadn't told anyone about his Oak Hill School for boys days except Ronald. And Ronald was his roomate at the time it all happened so of course he would know! Grell took a deep breath and began to tell Will all about it.

"Well it's a very long story so bare with me here." Will nodded and fixed an error on Eric's paperwork.

"Take as long as you need."

"Alright. It was fifteen years ago and Ronald and I had just become partners. Of course the goofball had to go and get sick so I had to do all our work alone. So George told me I'd only have to reap half of the souls and he'd get the rest. Imagine, him being kind. And to me! I find it shocking now but anyway, I only had three souls to reap. Which isn't that bad so I took my jolly damn time. The last reaping was for a fifteen year old boy named Aaron Feldus." Grell looked at Edward who squeezed his hand comfortingly. Grell smiled and continued.

"Well I still had plenty of time before he was going to die so I decided to look around the school he went to. He was going to die there anyway so I figured why not. The school was horrible. The teachers paid no attention to the children's well being and would even beat them sometimes. They would grade them unjustly and some of them even molested the boys.

The food was disgusting and the dorms were all freezing at night with grubby thin blankets. I felt kinda bad for the boys there but there was nothing I could do about it so... Anyway I eventually wandered into an English classroom and saw Aaron. I decided I might as well stay and see a little of his life and save the trouble of going through all his records. For about ten minutes I just watched Aaron copy down notes from the dull teacher and I got pretty bored so I went to leave.

But then some boy in the back near me yelled faggot at the teacher who spun around super pissed off. The boy who said it acted completely innocent and didn't say a word when the teacher asked him who said it. Some kids were snickering and he slammed a book in one of the faces of a kid who did. Aaron winced but he didn't say anything.

Then the teacher walked over to a young boys desk named Ryan and said the only faggot he saw there was him. And of course the teacher was a fucking pervert and was rubbing Ryan's thigh under the desk the disgusting child molester. Thats when Aaron stood up for the kid and told the teacher to back off. I was pretty suprised I mean the teacher was really strong and all. Of course the teacher yelled at Aaron and threatened him and stuff but the kid didn't back down. He stood up for Ryan even though he got a really harsh beating for it.

I thought it was a really good thing for him to do. Espically since I found out later he didn't even know Ryan. I felt a little sad that I'd have to kill the kid I mean he had really helped Ryan out you know? I figured I'd follow him the rest of the day and see what else he did. He also stood up for another kid named Charlie but he was friends with him. I came to find out he was a really good guy. Everytime he saw a kid hurt or crying he'd comfort them even if they treated him like dirt. And if anyone needed help in class he didn't hesitate to aid them.

By the time lunch came around I realized this kid meant alot to people there. A whole bunch of kids looked up to him and relied on him for comfort and advice. I was feeling really bad about reaping his soul at this point and thought I should probably leave before I got to upset over it. But before I could leave I saw some kid getting the shit beaten out of him by some older boy. The boy was curled up on the floor while the bigger kid pummled him and Aaron layed over the kid so he would get hit instead using his own body to shield the boy.

I seriously couldn't believe it I'd never really seen anyone so caring for others besides Ronald. Aaron got real beat up but he hobbled off to lunch with a smile on his face invting the boy to eat with him and his friends . Watching Aaron eat with his friends laughing and looking like the happiest kid in the world killed me. I never had any issue with reaping but he was really getting to me.

And so the time came for him to die. He was walking down the hall when a boy shoved him for ratting him out about something. Aaron went flying out the window of the third floor hall and landed on a jagged boulder. Well that was when I was supposed to reap his soul but I couldn't really bring myself to go down and do it just yet.

I noticed his friend Charlie rushing over to the widow screaming his name and crying. I felt so bad for him but it's my job what can I do? Then Eddie here came around the corner and had a little fit of his own. When he went to run outside and help Aaron a teacher held him back saying it was time for class. Of course Charlie and Eddie threw a huge fit saying they had to save their friend and all but the teacher just sneered and said Aaron could wait until after class. I could see a lot of kids crying and I just...I decided I wouldn't kill him. I know it's against the rules but I just couldn't you know?

And when I went down to look at his records I saw how terrible his life had been and how much he helped and loved others. So I didn't reap his soul. I let him live and when he woke back up he thought I was an angel. And angel can you imagine?" Grell chuckled and smiled.

"You an angel? I think he hit his head a little hard," Will said. Edward and Grell laughed.

"So thats why he called you our red angel. I see," Edward said.

"Yep. I told him who I was and I know that's against the rules to but I couldn't help it. He said even though I was a reaper I'd always be his red angel and asked if I could visit him again some time. So I did. From that day on I visited him every day after work. We became really good friends and he would come to me for comfort because he didn't really have anyone else. He was there to comfort others so I guess I was a pretty good thing for that kid. He had a lot going on.

One day he introduced me to all his friends. There was Eddie here who was the nerd of them all yet suprisingly the strongest. Even the bullies were afraid of you huh?"

"You know it." Grell giggled and went on.

"Then there was Charlie." Grell frowned and blinked away some tears. "He was really sweet and protective of everyone like Aaron but he was really shy. Then there was Ryan who unfortunately was...being molested by a teacher. He wasn't a very happy kid and he was suicidal when I met him. And then there was...Tiberius." A tear rolled down Grells cheek and Will handed him a tissue as he was now giving Grell his full attention and completly ignoring his paperwork.

"Thank you. I haven't talked about him in so long." He wiped the tears from his eyes with the tissue and Edward hugged him. Grell composed himself and began the story again.

"Tiberius was the clown of the group. No matter what horrible thing happened he always found a way to make it funny and cheer everyone up. I quickly became friends with them too. Pretty soon me and the boys started having meetings every friday night in a tree house we built. I visited them all as often as I could and we were all very happy.

One night we all decided enough was enough and we started forming a plan to turn the school around. We would gather kids and protest through the streets of London which was actually fun. After about two years of us being friends and protesting the school was looking good. New teachers were hired and fundraisers were set up to get better uniforms and dorm rooms. The whole front hall of the school was re-done and new cooks were hired. Kids started forming clubs and there was even a class president which of course was Aaron. Ryan was the treasurer and Tiberius was the vice president. Edward here was the president of the art club and Charlie was the same for the music club.

Life was perfect then. I got to spend time with my friends all the time and they were all doing so well. But of course they still had problems and I'd help them out whenever they needed it.

But boys don't stay boys forever and they started growing up. Over the years I had... grown feelings for Tiberius. Around his eighteenth birthday we started going out and by the time he was nienteen I was in love. Eventually the gang graduated but they all decided to stay at the school and teach because they'd all grown pretty attached to the place.

That's when things started going bad. At the time everyone was around twenty and twenty-one years old. Of course for all these years the only ones who knew who I really was were Aaron and Tiberius because how could I not tell him? It was really upsetting keeping secrets from the others but there was nothing I could do about it.

Thats when George gave me a list with Charlie's name on it. I couldn't even believe my eyes he was the closest to me out of everyone besides Tiberius. I couldn't let him die! So I shredded the document and never collected my friends soul. Of course I had to explain to him why he wasn't dead after being stabbed in the chest with a knife. And horribly enough the reason he was stabbed was because he had jumped in front of me to save me from a robber. Though a silly human with a knife couldn't hurt me. He didn't know that. Before he was suppossed to die he told me he loved me. I felt awful beacause I loved Tiberius and could never be with anyone else.

When he realized he wasn't going to die he felt terrible for admitting his feelings to me. He said he didn't want me to feel guilty about loving someone else. After that night life went on almost the same as it always had. But Charlie seemed sadder then he used to and sometimes he would leave the room angrily when me and Tiberius would hold hands or kiss or whatever. I started feeling bad and avoided Tiberius more. He thought I didn't love him anymore and almost killed himself. Of course I stopped him and told him I loved him. And I did, I really did." Grell started crying and Will handed him another tissue. Grell swiped at his eyes and blew his nose.

"But anyway I was with Tiberius alot after that. I felt like I had to prove myself to him you know? But Charlie was more upset then ever so I talked to him. He said he loved me with all his heart and couldn't stand to see me with another man espically his best friend. But he didn't hate us for loving each other and he went on a vacation to try to relax. He wanted us to be happy together. It wasn't the same without him though. And while he was gone Eddie told me he was in love with Charlie. I'm still so sorry I took him from you," Grell looked at Edward with a tear stained face.

"You didn't take anything from me. We love who we love we can't help it. Besides you were the one who was always there for me when I needed it." Grell smiled and snuggled into Edwards arm continuing his tale.

"Remember now, George knew nothing of this. There were two people here I was suppossed to kill and I'd told three of them I was a reaper. Plus you're not allowed to associate with humans anyway so I knew I would get fired. Not that I cared but he would have to collect the souls I hadn't and I couldn't let that happen.

But anyway when Charlie came back Tiberius and I were engaged. I don't think I'd ever been happier. For those three months of my life everything was perfect. I had good friends and a man who loved me but then that fucking bastard George found out where I had been going after work every day. Soon he knew everything and came storming to the Scool with a death ledger.

Of course Will you know a boss can put any name he wishes in the ledger and that fuck decided he wasn't going to fire me like a normal boss would. Oh no he had to punish me. He had to torture me and make my life miserable the little sadist." Grell's face twisted to one of anger but he calmed himself and moved on.

"He put Tiberius's name in the ledger and howled at me that I had to collect his soul since I hadn't collected the other two. Of course I refused and started beating the shit out of him trying to get him to erase it. But he just punched my lights out and litterly dragged me by my hair and threw me at Tiberius demanding I kill him. I still refused of course but George just hit me again and screamed for me to kill him or he would kill me instead. I would've let him kill me instead but Tiberius begged me to kill him. He said he didn't want me to get hurt and if he had to die he would want it to be by my hand. He said he loved me and... and h-he wasn't afraid to die as l-long a-a-as I was with him." Grell began crying again and Edward embraced him petting his hair.

"It's okay shhh."

"S-so I did it Will I killed him. I killed the only man who ever loved m-me." He was sobbing now and was curled up in Edwards lap who comforted him. Will could feel his eyes water and he turned around to compose himself. Grell stopped after about fifteen minutes of crying and just sat sniffling clutching Edward's chest.

"What happened then Grell," Will asked trying to get Grell to think of something else.

"Well George banned me from the school and Charlie met up with me in secret in London. I explained everything to him which he told to Aaron. They told Edward and Ryan that I had to leave as much as it pained me to be away from them because I couldn't stand to be reminded of Tiberius. It hurt so much to have to kill him and then to not be able to ever see Eddie and Ryan again. But I still had Aaron and Charlie.

Two years after Tiberius died Charlie... brought up his feelings for me again. He still loved me and I felt terrible because I still loved Tiberius and couldn't give my best friend what he wanted most in the world. He began hurting himself and yet he always stayed by my side. But I realized how much it was killing him to know I would never love him and I told him to never come back. He understood it was for his own good but I missed him terribly. All I had left was Aaron and Ronald. Aaron got invited to a fancy college to study at over seas and he said with that kind of education he could be the principle of the school so I begged him to go. He did and then it was just me and Ronald.

Ronald was a great friend but I knew I was imposing on him so I ran away. I went into hiding for a year because I just couldn't take it anymore. When I fianally came back Ronald welcomed me with open arms. I got my own room when I came back and a new partner. Eventually my partner went missing and George was fired by the higher ups for whatever reason and he was banned to the human world. He died in some drunken bar fight and then you were elected the new boss and here we are today." Grell sniffled and looked at the floor finishing his story.

"You ran away?" Will couldn't really believe that. Even if things were bad it wasn't like Grell to run from his problems. Plus he didn't sound entirely truthful when telling him that part.

"Yes." Grell didn't look at Will and shuffled his feet. Will could tell he was lying but the man had been through enough. He would demand the truth another day.

"I'm very sorry about all of this Grell." Will walked around the desk and hugged Grell who was stunned he'd shown affection in front of someone else.

"Thank you Will. Eddie it's your turn." He looked at Edward who smiled sadly.

"Alright. Don't get to upset though alright? Charlie said he didn't blame you for the way he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Charlie went deep into depression and even tried to kill himself a few times after he stopped seeing you. It broke me heart and I didn't stop pestering him till he was back on his feet. After awhile he was almost his old self and things were pretty good. Of course things weren't the same without you and Tiberius but we were all pretty happy.

So I decided to confess my feelings to Charlie. He said he was very sorry but he still loved you. I understood and just continued to love him from afar like I always have."

"Oh Eddie..."

"It's alright. Hell I'm used to it now. We became really close though and I was very happy." He smiled and looked off in the distance. "But one night I brought him out to dinner. It wasn't a date or anything but I was really excited. We went to his favorite restaraunt and we had so much fun. I was trying to convince him to go dancing at this new ballroom when a drunk guy with a gun demanded we give him our money. I handed it over right away but then he demanded I give him Charlie too. Of course I told him hell no and when he went to grab Charlie I slugged him a good one. And then he shot me."

"Thats...thats it? Just like that?"

"Yep just like that. But the police arrived shortly after and Charlie was okay. I'm glad for that I didn't want him to get hurt. I remember him telling me he loved me before I died." He smiled recalling those tender words. "I know he didn't mean it the way I did but it was enough. I died with no regrets and in the arms of the man I love." Grell was crying again and threw his hands in the air.

"How many times am I gonna cry today!" Edward laughed and Will sat back at his desk.

"Grell if you could get Ronald for me I think a visit to Oak Hills School for boys can be arranged." Grell jumped up hugging Will thankfully an expression of pure joy on his face. Then he went to go find Ronald and apoligize.

* * *

Ronald was curled up in his bed sobbing into his pillow. He couldn't believe Grell would hurt him like that! They had been friends forever and Ronald had confided in Grell about how he felt. One time they had gone to a lame party so Ronald had just sat with Grell and named off everything he liked about their boss. And how much he wished Will would notice him just once.

He cried bitterly coming to the realization he'd never be with Will. Sure he told Grell he had a crush on him but that wasn't true. He loved him. Really he did, with feelings this strong it couldn't be anything but love. Sometimes he would lay awake at night crying because once again Will had looked right through him like he didn't exist. The first person he wanted to tell that he loved Will, was Will. That's why he hadn't told Grell but he figured hid friend would have seen it!

His pillow was completely soaked at this point and he threw it angrily off the bed tears still streaming down his face. How could Grell do this! He knew how much it hurt to get someone you cared for taken away from you! Will was his Tiberius why couldn't Grell see that? But he did see that and that's why Ronald was so angry. He screamed into a balled up corner of his blanket and continued his sobbing.

There was a knock at the door but Ronald ignored it.

"Ronald it's me. Please open up." Ronald pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Go away! Can't you tell I don't want to see you!"

"Please Ronald let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain! You took him from me before I even had him! And to think I asked your advice on how to get him to like me and you were with him the whole time!"

"That's not true Ronald."

"Fuck off! I hate you!" Grell stared at the door in shock. He couldn't mean that could he? Ronald had been his very first friend in the whole world. Maybe he should just leave and come back later. Ronald would come around he was sure of it. He walked back to Will's office feeling a lot less happy then he did just five minutes ago.

"He won't even let me talk to him. He told me to fuck off. I think you should just go talk to him. I know it would mean alot." Will sighed. He was still a bit surprised that Ronald had a crush on him. Sure he had always been friendly to him but he thought he was just sucking up to the boss like everyone else.

"Fine. I guess it won't hurt. You can go to the school now."

"Thank you Will!" Grell hugged him again and rushed of with Edward.

Will began walking to Ronald's room pondering his thoughts. He couldn't believe all the things Grell had gone through. He had no idea... Maybe if had listened to Grell just once he might have saved him a lot of misery. He would just have to make up to him by making Ronald happy. Yeah, that would work. He nodded his head as he got to Ronald's door.

Suddenly he felt nervous. What was that about? The kid just had a crush on him that's all. Actually he did think he knew why he was nervous but he still didn't want to admit it. Last week he had felt like shit so he drank a little more than was necessary. He had spent the day helping Ronald with something and so when he went to bed he had a dream about Ronald. He didn't rememeber all the details but the things he did remember made him blush. And when he woke up the next morning he only woke to find he had creamed his pants.

But he had been around the man all day and he was super drunk. It didn't mean anything. Plus he had been sex deprived at the time so... But every time he got drunk he had dreams about Ronald. He really didn't know why. He had learned from experience that drinking tended to bring out his subconscious but what was Ronald doing floating around in that?

Will heard something shatter on the other side of the door. Over reacting much? But he knew how angry he had been when his best friend had betrayed him so he could understand in a way. Though what Undertaker did to him was much worse then Grell dating Ronald's secret crush. He knocked on the door. Apparently that was the wrong choice.

"I told you to FUCK OFF! Why don't you go ruin someone else's life!" Will blanched and cleared his throat.

"If you think I'm Grell then I'm afraid your very misguided. How anyone could mistake me for that fellow I may never know."

"W-will! I'm sorry just hold on a sec." Ronald ran to the bathroom and poured cold water on his face trying to get rid of his now puffy red eyes. He threw the tear soaked pillow and blanket under his bed and closed the bedroom door. He opened the front door to see the object of his affection and almost started crying again.

"Are you alright?"

"That depends did Grell send you?" Ronald could only hope Will came of his own accord to check on him.

"Well he told me you wouldn't open the door and I need to talk to you but you seem upset now." Ronald looked down at the floor.

"I just don't like my friends lying to me,"he muttered.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Ronald opened the door and stepped aside so Will could enter. He was surprised how tidy the room was, it was just as clean as his. But it was much, much, much brighter than his. The couch was orange with yellow and bright light blue throw pillows. There was a rug under the couch that was also light blue and there was a glass coffie table with all these crazy angles. There was a yellow plastic swivel chair pulled up to an orange desk. The walls were bright white and all the colors assalted his eyes making them water. He had to blink rapidly to adjust.

"Interesting room," he noticed Ronald had painted a giant sunflower on the wall and there was also a vase of them on the desk.

"Thanks. Grell says it hurts his brain." Ronald frowned at bringing up Grell and Will nodded agreeing with Grells thoughts for once.

"I never knew you liked sunflowers so much."

"Oh I love them! Billy says that makes me a girl but then I pointed out that would make me a lesbian cuz at the time I was dating a girl. So now every one over in that office call me the lesbian." He chuckled and sat on his couch. Will give him one of his rare half smiles.

"I was wondering about that when James came to me asking were the lesbian went. I had no idea what he meant." Ronald laughed and patted next to him.

"Wanna sit?" Will did and looked over at Ronald. If he was going to promote him he should get to know him more right? But he'd need and excuse to stay...

"Got anything to drink? I've had a long day." Ronald nodded and went to the kitchen preparing a strong drink for his boss. Well the man may never love him but at least he was talking to him. Ronald felt a little better about that. He made himself a drink and went back to Will.

"Here." He smiled and Will thanked him taking a long sip. Mmmm, that was good. Ronald noticed Will had taken his jacket off and draped it across the couch. And now he was loosening his tie. Casual Will, yummy!

"So I might as well tell you why I called you to my office earlier. I wanted to promote you."

"What?" Ronald spluttered on his drink and looked at the man in awe.

"Your good at your job and I could really use an assistant. You'd be like a vice president."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That is if you want to."

"Of course I do!" He smiled happily and Will nodded his head approvingly.

"Good you start tomorow."

"Tomorow?'

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no sir." They chatted for awhile as they sipped their drinks. Soon Will had a light buzz going on and boy did it feel good. He asked if Ronald had beer because he didn't want to get to drunk. But that failed epically.

**6 BEERS LATER**

"It's a...moose!"

"What it's not a moose!" Ronald giggled. They were playing guess what I'm drawing as Will called it and they were both dead drunk. He was actually drawing a fairy so how Will got moose he may never know. "Here lets try another one." He giggled and started drawing Eric.

"A kitten! Wait no I take it back it's... a transvestite!" Ronald laughed so hard that he was writhing on the floor gasping for breath. "Whats so funny it's definitely a transvestite! I mean look at it! Well I guess you can argue it's a cheap hooker..."

"Will it's Eric!"

"Pffft!" Will started to laugh just as hard as Ronald and they clung to each other for support. "This is fun. What else can we do?"

"I know! Lets write letters to people!"

"Letters?"

"Yeah! And we can sign them with secret code names and mail them to some other reapers!"

"That sounds greeeaaat," Will slurred. Ronald got up to get paper and Will got a nice full view of his ass. He reached out as if to grope it but he missed and just swiped air to the left of Ronald's leg. Damn that ass trying to run away! It will be his! When Ronald walked back with the paper Will noticed Ronald's belly button piercing.

"That is haaawt," he said poking the silver stud. Ronald giggled.

"Thanks. Your hair looks hot." Will's bangs were down from when they'd played twister. Without the mat. They began their letters snickering like crazy. They snuck to the mail room and put them in peoples mail slots and went back to Ronalds room laughing madly.

"Wait until they read those! Wow Ronald you are the smartest lesbian I know." Ronald's laughs weren't even sounds anymore as he clutched his sides trying to breathe. Eventually he calmed down and sat cross legged on the floor. Will was on the couch and he randomly started laughing. He laughed so hard he fell right off the couch and onto Ronald.

"Oof! Wiiiill~" Ronald giggled and pushed his boss off of him his heart thumping heavily in his chest. Holy crap Will had been laying on him! Ronald could feel a strain in his pants and blushed. Even when drunk he knew what that was.

"Sorry. Your just soooooooooo cute," Will squeeled and pinched Ronalds cheek.

"W- ah Will!" Will just laughed and moved forward tipping Ronald's back onto the floor so he was laying under him. Ronald just lay there looking up at Will having no idea what to do in this situation. And then Will leaned down, grabbed Ronalds face and kissed him fiercely. Ronald gasped which only made a tongue invade his mouth. Oh god Will's tongue was in his mouth! Will pulled away for a second and Ronald looked at him in shock.

"Will what are you doing?"

"Shhhh." Will put a finger to Ronald's lips and giggled. "You'll wake the dinosaur."

"Ooh is it orange?"

"Of course." And then they were kissing again. And despite their drunkness nethier man had ever felt better.

* * *

Grell and Edward popped up in front of Undertaker's shop. Some women screamed and ran down the street yelling something about the devil.

"Grell why are we here?" Grell had transported way to much lately and he swayed dangerously. He could feel how he was going to pass out in the middle of transporting and knew he wouldn't make it to the school. So he went here.

"Under-" He collapassed to the ground and Undertaker came outside.

"Is he drunk again? Well at least he isn't dressed like a hooker this time." Grell had changed to his usaul attire before they had left. Undertaker knelt to lift him up. "Oh he's still wearing the boots. Then he's half hooker but thats my fault so..."

"Who are you?" Undertaker took a better look at the man raising his eyebrow.

"Didn't I just finish embalming your body?"

"Did you?" Undertaker laughed and picked up Grell placing him on a coffin. He'd never met a zombie before! Today should be interesting... Grell mumbled something and rolled over. Edward knelt beside him and held his hand in concern. Undertaker frowned a little but pushed the minor jelousy to the back of his mind. He sat down and eyed the stranger.

"So Edward how do you know Grell?"

"Well thats a long- hey. How do you know my name?" Undertaker giggled.

"I just fixed up your corpse nice and pretty. Wanna see?"

"I think I'm good." Undertaker laughed again and Grell moaned sitting up. Undertaker placed a hand to his head to check for a fever but he seemed to be fine now.

"Undertaker oh it's good to see you." Grell wrapped him in a hug. "Theres so much crazy stuff going on right now."

"Like what?"

"Well...actually it would take a really long time to tell you everything."

"I see. Well you just come to me if you need anything."

"Of course. I promise I'll come back here and tell you everything."


	6. It's my dick in a bottle?

Will groaned as he sat up his head pounding. How much did he drink last night? He was sitting on the couch and to his horror realized, he was naked. He heard a moan from on the floor and saw an equally naked Ronald. Luckily he was wrapped in a sheet from who knows where so he didn't see anything he shouldn't have. Oh god what happened last night? No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember. He had to get himself dressed before Ronald saw him like this! He went to get up but then realized something absolutely horrible... his dick was crammed into a beer bottle. How the hell did it even fit in there?!

"Will? Why are you here?" Shit, Ronald had woken up. Will covered his bottle dick with a pillow and winced as the movement jiggled the bottle squeezing his dick uncomfortably tight.

"Ronald... I... um..."

"Oh I remember now. You promoted me! And then we had a few drinks and... it kinda goes blank after that. Wait are you naked?"

"You're naked too!"

"Ah!" Ronald blushed but realized he had a sheet around his waist. Will only had a pillow covering him and Ronald was delighted. What, it was Grell's fault he was a pervert anyway. "Oh my... we..." Ronald's eyes widened as he remembered some of last night. He wasn't sure if they had sex but he remembered giving Will a blow job at some point. Oh no.

"What?"

"D-do you remember last night?"

"Not at all. But I'd love to know why we're both naked... we didn't... did we?"

"I don't know." Ronald decided to leave out the blow job for now. Will seemed stressed enough.

"Um... Ronald I have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"Well... uh... do you have something that can cut glass?"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not answer that." Will was blushing, yes blushing, and looking anywhere but Ronald.

"Well my friend Ed has a knife for a death sycthe. I'm sure that it will be able to cut through glass."

"Can you please go get it?"

"Sure..." Ronald had no idea what was going on but he went down the hall to get it. Ed was sleeping so he just took the knife, he wouldn't have let him borrow it anyway. He got back to the room to find Will in the same postion as before. "You could've got dressed you know."

"Shut up and just go somewhere else for awhile."

"Will wh-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Ronald went to his bedroom to put on clothes. He wondered what exactly happened last night. Hopefully nothing that would make Will even more distant from him. After a few minutes Will said he could come back in. Will had pants on now and he winced as he sat down, his dick burned like hell fire. Ronald brought the knife back not knowing what it was used for in the first place. When he got back he saw Will observerving the camera Grell had made him. Grell was surprisingly good at inventing things. He'd made his chainsaw and Ronald's lawnmower. About a month ago he made a camera that could record things as they happened. It was amazing! You played the recording on a film that projected onto the wall Ronald loved it. Will was looking at it like it was the craziest thing he'd ever seen.

"What in the world?"

"Careful Grell made that for me."

"I thought you were mad at him."

"I am!" Ronald snatched the camera from Will and noticed it was on. "Where was this?"

"The table."

"Will... if this has been on the whole time we can see what happened last night!"

"Well then lets see it."

"Well... um..." Ronald hesitated not wanting Will to become upset at what they might see.

"Show it to me. Now. I want to know what happened last night."

"Alright." Ronald set it up nervously and switched it on. An image flickered on the wall for a minute and then became clearer. They could see themselves stumbling onto the couch. Apparently one of them had bumped into the camrea and turned it on but they didn't know. They watched as they began talking and Will scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I wish I knew what we were saying. Wait... can't you read lips?"

"Y-y-yeah."

"So what are we saying?"

"I'd rather not..."

"I'm your boss so you better tell me. Now."

"Y-you said... well you said you were horny. And I s-said it was probably from that kiss earlier. Now you're saying..." Ronalds face went bright red and he looked down at his feet. "Lets fuck." Will's mouth opened into a suprised o. He watched himself push Ronald down and start making out with him. He blushed furiously when he watched himself lick up the side of Ronald's neck whos face was contorted into pleasure.

"Oh my..." Both Ronald and Will stared unable to look away. They ended up watching the whole thing both as red as tomatoes. Ronald was even more embarrassed because he could tell what they were saying during the whole thing. He couldn't believe the things he was saying he sounded like a slut! Man, Grell must really be rubbing off on him. They watched with wide eyes as they reached orgasm.

"Th.. what... I..." Will couldn't even stutter like Ronald. He just sat in awe at what he just witnessed. He couldn't believe he actually did that with an employee. Will watched himself get up and go to the bathroom Ronald following suit.

"I can't... we..."

"Yeah." They sat down on the couch together still stunned. Then they remembered that's were they had sex and both jumped up at the same time.

"Okay. We just... have to forget about it that's all." Will said trying to get a hold on the situation.

"How can I ever forget that!"

"Just don't think about it!"

"We're out of the bathroom."

"What?" Ronald pointed to the screen where he and Will were walking back in, still naked, to sit on the couch. They cuddled together and started talking again. "What are we saying."

"Do I really have to translate?"

"Yes! I want to know how... well I have a feeling we'll see it so..."

"Well you're saying that was the most amazing thing ever. I'm agreeing. Now you're... oh please don't make me say that. It's so embarrassing."

"Ronald." He gulped under Will's stern gaze and strict tone.

"You said I was so tight that you thought I'd make your dick snap in half and that you want to do it again some time. I'm saying of course we'll do it again." They both blushed and watched as Will picked up a bottle from the floor. "Now your saying you bet I was as tight as that bottle. Will!"

"What? I was drunk!"

"Oh no."

"What."

"We're...trying to see if your dick will really fit in the bottle."

"I wonder how we get it in..."

"Wait it fits!" Ronald cried in shock. Will's dick wasn't all that small, in fact it was a bit bigger than most!

"Well I woke up with it on my dick so yeah!"

"This is insane! I'm soooo sorry sir. Please don't fire me I-"

"Why would I fire you? I was drinking to it was both our faults lets just... not talk about it okay. We'll just pretend it never happened. It won't be to akward working together for you? You still want the promotion?"

"Yes! You're right if we don't think about it it won't be akward." Ronald knew he'd never be able to forget it but he could at least pretend to forget.

"Alright then... we should get ready for work." Will stated hoping to get things back on the track of normality.

"Yeah." Will was still in shock from all this and he did what he always did with difficult things, he ignored them. He just couldn't handle some things and having sex with Ronald and putting his dick in a bottle were two of them. He left right as Ronald was bringing out the butter in the video. Well at least now he knew how they'd managed to get the bottle on himself.

Ronald turned the camera off and sat at his desk to go over everything in his mind. He didn't want things to go like this. Not at all.

* * *

Finny bounded down the stairs ahead of Tanaka who had come to fetch him. Apparently someone was at the door for him. No one ever came to visit Finny so he was very excited. He dashed to the front door coming to a hault in front of Sebastian who was chatting with the guest.

"There you are Finny. This young boy has asked to see you. Since you've actually been doing your work right for once I figure you can see him. But you need to get back to work at five understood?"

"Yes sir." Finny felt his heart thump wildly, it was Louie.

"Hello Finny how are you?"

"G-good."

"I was wondering if you'd like to got to town with me today. My parents asked me to pick up my fathers new tophat and cane. We can have a picnic if you like."

"That sounds great!" Finny happily followed Louie to his house. It was't as being as the Phantomhive manor but big none the less. It was very pretty and he went to the kitchen with Louie to pack a lunch. Today was going to be really fun.


	7. OH MY TATUM Shit is going down

Grell stepped into the main hall of the school and felt a shiver run up his spine. He was finally here! He couldn't help himself and burst into laughter running up the stairs. Edward laughed with him and followed him up the stairs.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Grell cried opening his arms and spinning in a circle in the middle of the hallway. Edward giggled and held Grell's shoulders stopping the man from getting to dizzy.

"Even better than before huh?"Grell smiled and stepped out of Edward's grasp.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this place. I'm safe here, with all of you."

"Can we see Charlie first? I don't want him to hurt anymore."

"Of course. Lead the way." Edward grinned and grasped Grell's hand. They walked down the hall and turned left heading to the music room. They could hear a piano playing a beautiful tune that was getting louder and angrier as the music went on. Edward frowned at the sound that clearly emitted pain and quickened his steps following it. When they got to the door they could see the man on the other side playing the instrument with skilled fingers. His face was tear stained and his eyes were strangely empty as he stared out the window. The way his fingers pounded on the keys suggested he was angry but there wasn't a trace of emotion on his face.

"This is going to be a bit of a shock for him. Why don't you go I'll stay out here."

"But Eddie!"

"You're the man he loves not me."

"Oh Eddie." Grell swiped a tear from his eye.

"It's okay. Go on."

"I'm nervous. I haven't seen him in so long." Edward nodded towards the door. Grell took in a deep breath and headed in.

"Charlie?" Grell watched in shock as the man shot up like a bullet and whipped around to face him.

"GRELL! GRELL!" Charlie's empty eyes seemed to have a flickered to life and he grasped Grell tightly his body shuddering from his sobs.

"C-Charlie? What's wrong? I know we haven't seen each other but-"

"They said you were dead. But you're here you're really here." Charlie wiped at his eyes furiously and tryed to gain back some dignity. Edward frowned and walked up behind Grell.

"Who would say you were dead?"

"EDWARD!" Edward jumped as Charlie called his name and snuggled into his chest. He didn't expect him to be as excited about his return as Grell's. Never the less he smiled and sighed in bliss as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Grell felt a tear trickle down his cheek and quickly swiped it away.

"I've missed you so much." Edward said not caring that he was crying. It felt good to have Charlie in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I never wanted you to-"

"No! It wasn't your fault." Charlie sniffled and pulled out of Edward's embrace. He wiped at his eyes trying to gain some composure.

"Thats not all I'm sorry for... Edward what I said that night..."

"I know you didn't mean it. It's okay I'm still glad you said it. Even now it brings me so much comfort." Edward smiled and traced his finger down Charlie's cheek. He snapped his hand back abrubtly realizing what an intamite gesture that was and looked away.

"You'll be happy now won't you? Now that Grell's here?"

"Very much." Charlie said looking back at the reaper with a smile. "But Edward, you make me happy to. You know that right?"

"I had always hoped I did."

"Charlie?" Grell asked shyly from the side.

"Oh!" Charlie began tidying his shirt and hair as if he just realized his ragged appearance.

"I hate to look such a mess when you're here Grell. You know how groomed I usually am perhaps you can come back once I've-"

"Charlie please." Grell grasped Charlie's wrists lightly to stop his frantic movements. "You're one of my best friends I don't care if your hair is askew or if your jackets hanging off a shoulder. I'm just happy to see you." Charlie grinned and hugged Grell close to his chest.

"Grell..."

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long. A lot of things happened and... well lets just say there are some things I need to tell you. Maybe I can even tell you the truth instead of lying as I have all these years. I owe you at least that."

"You don't owe me anything Grell. Nothing at all." Grell could feel Charlie's heart pounding against his chest and went to pull away but Charlie only grasped him tighter and placed his face in Grell's hair slightly nuzzling his neck.

"Grell please... let me hold you a little longer." Grell felt that cold feeling in the pit of his stomach he always got when he was with Charlie. He knew the man loved him and he knew he'd never feel the same. All he brought Charlie was pain and he hated himself for it. Even though Charlie told him repeatedly that he didn't and he would never hate him for turning him down.

"Charlie I'm sorry." Grell pulled out of his grasp.

"Sorry for what? You're here. You're finally here." Charlie smiled happy tears dripping down his face. "I really am such a mess." Grell giggled as Charlie pulled away and grabbed his sweater from the piano bench drying his eyes on it. He reached out and grasped Grell's hand sighing at the contact. It felt so good to feel him again.

"Charlie... I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for whatever you've gone through, but we shouldn't. I think the hugging was enough as is." Grell slipped his hand out of Charlie's and looked down at the floor. He didn't want to make Charlie hurt anymore by giving him a glimpse at what he would never have.

"Of course. You're right I'm sorry I should've just-"

"No it's fine I get it. I've been going through a rough time to. Kinda just want to wrap up in someones arms and never leave, I get that feeling." Charlie sat on the bench patting next to him. Grell sat next to him and looked over to Edward.

"Must have been quite a shock seeing Edward like that huh?"

"Extremely. Seeing two dead people you love suddenly alive is... is... impossible. Impossible. Oh god have I gone crazy?' Charlie asked in realization.

"No we're really here we're reapers. Which I'll explain when we se- wait. What do you mean two?"

"Didn't you mention that somone said Grell was dead earlier?" Edward asked stepping forward. "Who was it?"

"His children. I wanted to ask about that Grell when did y- Grell?" Grell had jumped up jarring the bench backwards and causing Charlie to have to jump to the side bumping into Edward.

"W-w-what did you just s-say? M-my w-w-w-what?" Grell asked with a tremor.

"Your children. Are you ok-"

"When! When did they say this! Where did you see them!"

"Grell whats wr-"

"WHERE!" Grell demanded with a scream. Both Charlie and Edward jumped in shock.

"Y-yesterday. At the Undertaker's shop." Without another word Grell apperated in a thick cloud of red smoke with an earth shattering crack.

* * *

"It's Noah Arc's Circus. It's really good I think you'll like it." Undertaker smiled down at the twins. He'd decided to take them out to do something fun today. They soon made there way through the tent flaps and munched on popcorn as they watched the show. There was all kinds of super cool acts that had them ooh-ing and aww-ing When it was over Undertaker bought them dinner and they got their fortunes told from a gypsy on there way to the park. She was from the circus but she was on break and was kind enough to read their fortunes for free. They walked through the park talking about the show and whatever caught their fancy. They were having a great time and they decided to sit on a bench for awhile.

"We haven't had fun like this for a long time." Tyler said swinging his feet back and forth.

"Me ethier. I like you guys. Your much smarter and more enjoyable than most adults I know."

"Really?"

"Oh most certainly." Undertaker smiled and looked up at the sky as the sun started going down. He really missed Luna now that he was around kids again but he was happy. The fact he could be near these two without having a melt down was a sure sign that he was coming to grips with her death. "I don't want to ruin this good day but I'd like to hear about your past now. If you'll tell me that is."

"Well... I guess we said we would. And it would feel good to get it off our chest." Tyler said reaching out for his sisters hand. She held it tightly and looked at the weeds growing in the dirt.

"I guess I'll start." She said gripping he brothers hand a little tighter. "Our mama was the best mama in the whole world. I guess he was actually our dad but we didn't know our real mom and he liked to dress like a women. So we called him mama. We lived with him in the shinigami library but anytime we wanted to leave the room we had to transport with mama. We weren't aloud in the rest of the building." Tyler picked up here a solem look on his face.

"Mama told us everything about being a reaper. He said one of the rules were that you couldn't have kids but he would never give us up. We had it kind of rough, mama didn't get a very high salary so he couldn't pay for the extra things we needed. He pretty much had only enough to take care of himself. But then there was Arthur. He was mama's new partner and one day he came home and said Arthur had asked him out. Soon they were boyfriends and mama would talk about him all the time. But..." Tyler looked over at Petunia with hurt eyes and Petunia smiled weakly.

"It's okay Tyler. Mama told Arthur about us after he was sure he loved him and he came over to meet us. Mama was so excited and we'd never seen him so happy before. So we tried to get along with Arthur as best as we could. He was actually really nice but one day him and mama got in a fight and he stormed out. Mama was so upset but whenever we asked what had happened he would pretend like everything was okay. He didn't want us to be upset. I realize now he must have pushed all his pain aside just for us. It makes me so sad." Tyler nodded in agreement and told the next part of the story. Undertaker sat at attention, you could have children when you were a reaper. As long as it was two reapers having a child, it was only against the rules to have children with a human. He should know. So there real mom must have been a human if their father or "mama" was hiding it. But why hide it even when it was against the rules? He hadn't hid Luna and he didn't get in much trouble...

"One day mama came home with Arthur and said they were back together. Mama acted so happy but we could tell he was pretending. We learned pretty quick when his joy was forced. After they got back together everything was diffrent. Mama didn't let Artur near us and when he did he was right by our side and he hesitated to be alone with Arthur. It got worse as time went on and soon we noticed mama looked afraid to go to work every day. But he also looked so sad. Then he started coming home with bruises and cuts. And he started coming home late at night to. We barely saw him anymore and when we did he was exhausted. He still made time to be with us though and pushed aside whatever was happening."

"Let me tell this part Tyler. I don't get us angry as you." Tyler nodded and got up.

"I'll sit over by the fountain until your done. I'll tell him about when he died, I know you don't like to think about it." Petunia nodded and Tyler went over to sit on the side of the fountain tracing shapes in the water and blinking away tears.

"Alright. So one night mama actually got home on time and was cooking dinner. No matter how much I begged him to sit down and let me do it he wouldn't. He was so stubborn. But anyway Arthur burst in and started yelling at mama about his friend Ronald. Mama kept apologising and glancing at me like he was scared. Thats when Tyler came in and mama told us to go in his room. I don't think he wanted us to hear but we did anyway because Arthur started yelling about how we should stay so we'd learn the truth about our whore of a mama." Petunia clenched her fists angrily but calmed herself and moved on. "He called mama a lot of nasty names and I just sat in the corner and cried trying not to listen but Tyler got really mad. He screamed at Arthur to shut up and mama tryed to hush him but he kept telling Arthur off. Thats when Arthur hit him. Mama went nuts. He slapped Arthur right in the face and screamed at him and then Arthur started attacking mama. Tyler tryed to pull him off but mama pushed him off and told him to run. He didn't want us to get hurt but Tyler and I couldn't leave him. So I got up and smacked Arthur over the head with a frying pan. Mama rushed us into the bedroom and locked the door. Then we heard Ronald talking to mama on the other side of the door. Mama came back two hours later and we all sat on the bed and cried together. We felt better the next morning and we hung out together the whole day. Life was back to normal and mama was almost happy again." A tear rolled down the girls face as she went to get her brother. She sat at the fountain in his previous spot.

"So were did she leave off?"

"Arthur was gone."

"Oh. Well for awhile we had a good life again. Still a little rough but we were happy. Then one day mama's boss stormed in and freaked out on mama about us. We don't know how he found out about us. I've never seen mama look so scared, he was absolutely terrified. Mama got on his knees and begged the boss to leave us alone. He didn't listen though and lunged at Petunia. I bit his arm and mama pushed us into the bathroom and told us to lock the door. We heard mama scream and we got really scared but then we heard the door break down and people yelling. Soon it was quiet and mama let us out. He told us his boss had been banned to the human world and we were safe now. He looked so relieved and for the next three days he seemed so diffrent, like he was just so carefree. He'd never been so at peace before and I was so happy. But then one day me and mama woke up without Petunia there. We found a note on the table that said someone had tooken her and mama rushed out telling me not to open the door for anyone. Mama came home late at night and he was a wreck. He was covered in blood, to much to come from the cuts he had. He told me that Petunia was gone and we cried and cried for a whole week. Mama wasn't mama anymore, he was like an empty shell. It was like living with a ghost but I wasn't much better. About two weeks later we were sleeping when I felt someone stuff me in a bag. I tried to scream but something covered my mouth and then I passed out." Tyler shivered and Undertaker held his hand.

"It's okay. I'm right here." He knew what it was like going through memories like this, you almost felt like you were back in that time. Tyler took a deep breath and went on.

"When I came to I was in an abandoned workshop. I was tied to a chair and there was nothing I could do. But then Petunia came out of no where and untied me. We ran away together far into the woods out back. She explained how she'd been kidnapped but had escaped just outside were they took her. She said it was Arthur that had taken her and I guess he'd tooken me to. She said that she'd over heard Arthur talking to someone and going over some horrible plan. Apparently they planned on killing her, then me and rubbing our dead bodies in mama's face. She ran away before they could kill her but we can't teleport so she couldn't go back to warn mama. So she waited outside the workshop to free me when they took me. She said she saw Arthur dragging a mangled bloody body one morning. She figured he was using it and pretending it was her to trick mama. It was to destroyed to tell who it really was but she couldn't follow him because he teleported. So mama must have fallen for it. Then I was kidnapped and she saved me. So there we were hiding in the woods. We kept a careful eye on the workshop and we were rewarded one morning when we saw mama standing in the doorway of the building. We were about to run out to him but then we saw his boss was just inside the door pushing our mama outside with a knife. Mama didn't fight back at all and we watched that disgusting man kill our mama. He slit his throat and that was it. He was gone. Petunia and I just made up that thing about mama's boyfriend telling us he coldn't save him when we first met you. We didn't want to explain this to a stranger but we trust you now."

"I'm so sorry." Tyler leaned into Undertaker's side and he hugged the boy feeling a tear trickle down his cheek. That was so sad but if his hunch was correct then there mother wasn't dead. "Petunia dear come over here." He called loudly. She walked over and sat next to her brother.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"Yes but I have an important question for the both of you."

"What?" Tyler asked looking very upset.

"What was your mama's name?"

"Grell Sutcliff."

* * *

**Crazy cliffhanger shit! Holy poop I'm making a lot of people cry aren't I? I'm turning into Russel T. Davies. Oh dear lord somebody help me! That man is one crazy and extremly queer bastard. Not even gay or homosexual just queer. There is a diffrence, at least in my world.**


End file.
